The Fantasy and the Vault
by UAC
Summary: Two new vault hunters (who were actually mercernery) and the other two crash landed into Gensokyo. What they had found maybe lead to a clue on why they shot the plane down and who did this. Will these two new vault hunters will find the mystery of this incident and help the others as will.
1. Narration

**Chapter 0 Narration**

**A/N: This is my first time that I make a crossover fanfiction of Tf2 and Touhou including other crossover like Borderlands. So pretty much you are going to see some randomness and other stuff that I make. So anyways let's move on to the story.**

Narrator: Here is a story about a guy who searches everywhere in the universe to find other planets that has the vault.

Scout: If you think this guy is Handsome Jack will **WRONG**, because this guy is more annoying than Handsome Jack and he looks like a big fat and stupid head of… whatever he is.

Narrator: Scout will you please stop interrupting our story. Anyways a mysterious vault which live in Gensokyo became a myth to everyone who live in here, they say that a monster with abnormal power that can bring catastrophe over Gensokyo. Even spell cards can't bring this creature down even you have enough to hurt him more. But they say that this monster was in fact an ancient creature that fall from space 50 years ago. This monster that people in Gensokyo called "The Beast from Outer Space" they say that the goddess seal this monster somewhere around the Youkai Mountain. Others say they seal it outside of Gensokyo somewhere around the Yatsugatake Mountains. But can this myth be in fact real? Well like I said early that the guy who searches for a more powerful vault was name not Handsome Jack, but Handsome Zack

Scout: Yea that's him, that's that stupid head that I'm talking about. That guy who is called Zack name after Jack and what kind of name of that. That's actually a dumb way to say and he's stupid.

Narrator: Anyways, for many days, weeks, or months he still can't find the planet that has the vault. But one day he found the vault that he was looking for the planet known as Earth. According to his troops, the vault is said to be somewhere around Japan located in the Yatsugatake Mountains. So they land stealthy and order them to take control of this area, this is where the horror begins. But what they didn't know is that they land on Gensokyo. The incident started spreading around Gensokyo telling everything about this mysterious army of robots and enemy humans taking control parts of Gensokyo. This cause the vault hunters, Reimu and the other people who you know worried about what's going to happen if this mysterious army took over Gensokyo.

Scout: Hey what about those two new vault hunters! Aren't you going to say about them too?

Narrator: Well I'm going to do that part you immature kid! So those mysterious armies aren't the only ones who land Gensokyo by accident. The two new vault hunters came from Australia to travel to the vault hunters headquarters from plane. When suddenly a random missile came out of nowhere and shot down the plane along with the two vault hunter. Luckily their just two of them because this is a vault hunter plane what do you expect He ha ha ha (cough). Ahem so these two new vault hunters crash landed on the forest in Gensokyo, but what awaits them on their adventure violence, survival, and the vault.

**A/N: So here's my long narration including the interruption of scout pretty cool huh. Let me know about the positive review on what I'm going to do next. Hopefully it will be entertaining.**

**P.S. I will upload by random, but my guess will be this weekend so hopefully again I will upload this on this week.**


	2. Awakening

** Chapter 1 Awakening**

**A/N: I did told you about I was going to make a crossover of TF2, Touhou, and Borderlands and other crossovers that I can think of right? Well I was thinking of the main characters as scout and sniper but since this is mostly a Borderlands crossover with TF2 in it. I start adding Zer0 and Claptrap as the next two vault hunters who are not mercenary. So anyways I hope I can entertain and add humor to this story as possible.**

"Ahhhh" Zer0 said as he is trying to get up and clear out the rubble.

"What happen?" He said as he observes the crash plane.

"Where are we?" He said as he observes around him.

"And how?" He said as he is trying to think on what actually happen to him.

* * *

(2 hours before this event happen)

"Are we almost there yet?" said Max as he waited impatiently for his new home.

"Were just about an hour away from Oasis, so please be patient mate." said Architect Sniper.

The two new Vault Hunters: Max a scout who has a different personality compare to the other scout. He is mostly silent when going to a new place and likes to observe and explore around the area. He's a loner and does not make friends easy. Most of the time he works alone but he gets help by Architect Sniper when things go hard on him. His skill involves dodging almost everything even from behind or far away and he runs fast like the speed of the sound. His weakness is the fear of heights and loud sound, but thanks to this new technology that one of the engineers created for him. He is now able to withstand loud noises, but still however could not withstand fear of heights even though he's tall and skinny. He's very friendly when it comes to helping them, but has anger issues when mistakes happen to him even a minor one can anger him easily.

Architect Sniper like his name really likes ancient artifacts and shares other personality like any other sniper. He's a friend to Max when he can't figure out what his work mean. He's very intelligent, strategist, and a great marksman like other snipers. His weakness is of course snakes. Don't tell him why, but he really hates snakes. His skill is focus on the enemy's weak point, such as the head.

After many training from Australia, The vault hunters were sent to Oasis for their new home and assignments. Max pretty much trains easily when it comes to hard training. Even Architect Sniper trains easily as like the obstacles or just nothing but get in the way.

Max remembers the time on how the training was exactly easy, even on first time. He doesn't get why the training is hard for others. Maybe because of his power that can dodge almost all the object and his speed. But he still can't remember on how he gets that power.

"Hey Max what's wrong." Architect said.

"It's nothing."

"You seem curious about this mysterious power you had."

"Well you're right but." He paused. "I don't understand why I can control this, and how in the world did I get this."

"Well it seems quite mystery for me."

"Yea your right, but I want to know where this comes from."

After the conversion they went silent until Architect added something.

"Are you going to make new friends at Oasis?"

"Maybe"

"You haven't make friends since you finished high school, and your grades are above average."

"Yea I know, I haven't make friends since high school and plus." He paused. "I haven't had a girlfriend yet."

"Girlfriend Hahahahaha you haven't had a girlfriend yet."

"Yea I don't have a girlfriend so stop laughing."

"Hahahaha ohh sorry mate I just have a new habit of mine when you say you don't have a girlfriend."

"Sheesh Sniper what's the big idea having a habit like-

(Alarm sound)

"Oh what now" Architect said in a surprised tone.

"It appears to be multiple missiles heading straight for us." The pilot said in a terrifying voice.

"Can you do something about this missile like flares or something?"

"Negative we have none but we can try to outsmart these missiles." The co-pilot said. "Hold tight there."

"What the uah" Max was off balance when the plane started barrel rolling, luckily he was able to land to a door on his feet trying to avoid being hurt. Then the plane moves to the left to avoid and almost hit missile, causing Max to lose balance and bump to a window.

"Shoot that was close." The pilot said.

"There is more coming to our way." The co-pilot said.

Again they barrel roll to avoid being hit, but unfortunately one missile was able to hit one of their engine.

"Dang it, were hit." The pilot said. "Engine one is down I repeat engine one is down."

"Ahhh" Architect jeered.

"Here comes another missile." The pilot said.

"Great" Architect jeered again. "Please dodge this one."

They were able to dodge it, but then the missile turn back and were able to hit another engine.

"Dang it were going down"

"Uhhhh what's going on" Max said.

"Unfortunately Max we're going down." Architect said.

"What!" He replied.

"I said were going down!" He answered back.

"What!" He replied back.

"I said!" He breathed. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!" He yelled trying to get Max to hear.

"Oh okay but where are we landing!"

"I don't know but we have to figure out later! Just hold on to something!"

Max grab the pole while Architect well same thing as Max.

The plane then crash landed on to a nearby forest causing a trail to left behind.

* * *

"I remember now. We crash landed."

Zer0 then explore around the crashed plane that he somehow survive, but when he look at the back of the plane he notice that their not the only ones that their plane just got crashed.

"What the" he takes a closer look on this other plane that just crash the same as his.

"Another plane it seems that we're not the only one that crash."

He then went closer to inspect this other crash plane. Then, he heard something moving in the rubber.

"Who's there?" He said as he looks at the moving rubble.

Out came a mysterious figure which looks to be like a teenager, with spiky hair, and dark eyes that looks to be a color of a vault. His body appearance seems to be skinny with purple t-shirt, long trousers, long socks and sports shoe that he's wearing. Other accessories include bandages wrapped around his left arm.

Another voice came right beside Zer0, but however got face plant upside down and started mumbling in a panicked tone struggling to get out. He seems to be wearing a pull up sleeve shirt with a vest on it, trouser like scout but with a small backpack hanging on to his pants, wears boots and others accessories including a watch on his left arm and gloves.

* * *

"Groan* what happen" He said as he scratches the back of his hair.

"Are you ok" said a mysterious alien like voice.

"Whaa I'm okay but who are you."

The mysterious figure appears who seems tall the same size as Max and skinny. He appears to be wearing a full armor and has a faceless helmet.

"I am Zer0 a Vault Hunter and who are you."

"Me, Well I'm Max I'm a Vault Hunter just like you."

"And who's that" he said as he pointed to a face plant person.

"Oh that's Architect Sniper he's my friend." Max walks over to a face plant sniper and yank out of it.

"Ohh I thought I was going to die there mate. And where's my glasses and my hat."

"I had it" he said as he holds up his glasses and his hat.

"Oh thanks mate." He put on his glasses and his hat. I thought I was going to lose them forever, and who's that weird looking guy you had with you?"

"Oh that's Zer0 he's a Vault Hunter just like us"

"Zer0" He then walks and observed Zer0's appearance "hmm not much of a human after all. He looks just like an alien."

"Well people around me called me an alien, and how do you know that I'm an alien even though I might be."

"Well I don't know, but I could say that you had four fingers on your hand, you speak like one of those guardians that I just saw, and this armor looks like it is made out of Eridian where did you get it?"

"It's a secret, but I will tell you that this armor helps me to you know survive."

"How"

"Well this armor helps me to protect mostly bullets. However I needed a shield in order to be fully protected because this armor is useless against element and explosive weapons."

"Well okay then so where are we now."

"I don't know but it seems to be that were not in the right place."

"Beats me so are you the only one here" Max said.

"No I'm not the only one here."

"Then who is it mate."

"Well if he is there."

"Zer00000 where are you Zer000000." said a mysterious robot.

"We're over here Claptrap."

"Claptrap?" both of the mercs said.

"Do you know Claptrap?" Zer0 said in a surprise tone.

"Yea we know about Claptrap but why he is here mate."

"Well Claptrap is here because he wanted to go with me to find the vault outside of Pandora. I was curious to find the vault outside of it, and it turns out that it was in this planet Earth. We tell one of the Dahl commanders to give permission to us to use one of their ships to find the vault outside of our system. He said that Earth is the only one that he knows and tells its location at the Solar System. So we went to hyperspace from our world to the solar system and find where Earth is. We were able to find Earth but we don't know where the vault is, but we do know from the commander that the Vault Hunters HQ in Earth is Oasis a floating city."

"So wait you guys came from Pandora, then found our solar system, then Earth, and then you found Oasis." Max said.

"Yes of course we settle to Oasis this city is actually pretty big and it looks more futuristic than the wasteland in Pandora and plus it flies on a ship."

"Well for us we think Oasis is a modern city and yes of course it is owned by the government in The United States."

"How much does it cost to build that?"

"Well I could say that it cost like 50 billion dollars."

"Well anyways were on a mission to find the vault and they said it is located on Gensokyo somewhere around Japan in the border of Nagano Prefecture and the Yamanashi Prefecture."

"So you guys went on a plane right."

"Yes but they said they don't know where it is since Gensokyo is isolated from themselves. We were supposing to approach at the capital of the Yamanashi Prefecture, but suddenly a hoard of missile came right in front of us. The pilot is doing his best trying to avoid the missile but however ends up being hit by one and another and we ended up here."

"Same way as us and are all the pilots dead."

"I'm guessing yea and your pilot is dead to I can tell."

"There you are minion and oh." The figure appears to be a box shape like robot with one eye and one wheel.

"Ha minion I didn't know you had friends with you."

"Minions" Both of them said.

"Yes of course this is my minion and who are you."

"Max and this is Architect."

"Why did you call him minion mate?"

"Well I met him after that train was destroyed. I thought he was dead but nooo way he's still alive. So I called him minion because I wanted him to be my minion."

"So you're the leader right." Max said.

"Yes of course I'm the leader of this and since you guys are the recruit Vault Hunters. I want you to be my minions."

"What why?" Ask Max.

"Because if you want to get out of this place and not just go random. You should just follow me and I will give you the right place."

"He's got a point Max we should follow him. We don't want to end up in a wrong place and ended up having a risky situation." Architect said.

"Yea you got a point. Fine then I'll join you guys but where are we now."

"Well according to where we are it seems like we're inside Gensokyo."

"Wait we're already there." Zer0 said.

"That's where we are we are now in Gensokyo."

"What?" Both of them said. "We're already in Gensokyo."

"Yep we're now in Gensokyo. Oh and one more thing here have this."

"What is this?" Max said.

"This is your ECHOnet. It gives out map, compass, health, shield, wireless communication and other cool feature to help you on your journey."

"Wow this is cool it shows a display of how many things I can carried." Max said.

"Yep you can carry as much as you want. Now minion we better hurried I think this may trigger the incident that is going to happen."

"Yea your right we should get moving."

"Aright then let's move out minions."

And the adventure begins.

**A/N: Well that took me 2 days to finish this story. Not much of a humor but more of talking. Well pretty much I hopefully this will entertain you and like I said. I will upload this by random.**


	3. Visitors

**Chapter 2 Visitors**

**A/N: I pretty much just having a hard time trying to think of the story. Plus most of the time I wrote this on IPad others I did this on computer at school when I was bored only on my free time. So anyways let's get on to the story.**

"So do you know about Gensokyo Zer0?" asked Max.

"Yes of course I heard about Gensokyo. They said that most people in Gensokyo had a spell card that when you fight them. You had no idea where they fire from and it's confusing."

"All you had to do is figure out their pattern mate. I studied some of it." Architect said.

"I can dodge all of them I mean dodging most of the bullets, there not that big of a deal for me." Max said.

"You just have to be careful and study their pattern Max." said Architect. "You can't tell which bullets come from and where it is."

"Yea I know it is a bit complicated and annoying, but I will get use to it someday."

"I really don't want to face against those spell cards guys because I don't want to get destroy real easy. And plus I don't even know what they're doing. Their just spamming bullets like one place to another and I don't know where the enemy is. Even I tried to study their pattern before I fight with them." Claptrap said.

"You just have to guess where the enemy is Claptrap. Just try going for the middle but they sometimes they move. So just shoot them and hope for the best that it might hit it." Max said.

As they continued their journey to a long forest they discover what appears to be a trail leading towards to a shrine.

"Stairs why stairs I can't climb stairs ahhhhhh there's got to be another way." Claptrap said.

"How about this" Max grab Claptrap and started to run at a high speed to the top of the stairs."Here you go."

"Woo minion I didn't know you can carry me to the top that was awesome."

"What kind of power is that" Zer0 said.

"Oh that's Max's ability he can run like a speed of a sonic."

"A speed of a sonic what power level is he."

"I don't know but maybe 8000."

"8000"

"Nah I'm just kidding no one can tell what Max's power level is even though he doesn't know where he get that power."

"Hey guys are you coming." Claptrap said.

"We are." And they both move on.

* * *

"So this is a shrine, but where is everybody." Max said.

"It appears to be that the shrine is empty or was it." Zer0 said as he heard something suspicious.

"What do you mean by-?"

Claptrap was cut off when he heard a noise coming from the top.

"Incoming" Architect alerted.

Orbs started raining towards the Vault Hunters. Zer0 activities his Decepti0n to stealthy avoid being hit by the orbs. Architect hides under a nearby tree to also avoid the raining orbs. Claptrap cowardly runs away from the orbs because he was scared. But for Max he dodge everything that he saw to avoid being hit. "It's that the best you got." Max said.

"Where is the enemy?" Zer0 said.

"Surrender now maggots and you will not be harm."

"Look up there." Architect alerted.

Two figures appear. One of them is flying while the other is on the top of the shrine. One of them resembles a military like uniform but has a headband and welds a modified rocket launcher. The other figure resembles a red cloth like a miko with a large bow on her back of her head and welds a gohei. Her appearance is similar to the rocket launcher that the other one welds.

"Hey who are you guys?" Claptrap said. "And why is she flying and how did he get up there."

"You maggots can give us a threat do they." he said.

"Show yourself to us. Or you will be exterminate by us." she said.

"Look we can talk this out okay. We're Vault Hunters we come to protect the world and destroy the vault." Architect said.

"Vault Hunters" Both of them said.

"Haven't you ever heard of a Vault Hunter?" Architect asked.

"I think that's them Reimu. Are you sure that's the Vault Hunter you request."

"I think that's them alright, but I never seen those two before."

"Who"

"The one who looks to be the same age as me, and the other one with the hat and glasses"

"I'm guessing they might be outsiders then, or they just happen to follow them."

"I guess so. You talk to the two Vault Hunters that I request. I'll talk to the two new ones okay."

"Sounds great" The two them descend to the ground.

"You the tall faceless one and the robot come here."

"Wait a minute what about us." Max said.

"She's going to talk to you guys ok." Zer0 and Claptrap head towards to a soldier. While Max and Architect stayed.

"Who are you two anyways?" She said.

"I'm Max and this is Architect."

"I'm Reimu Hakurei the miko of this shrine. The one who is next to me is Shinto Patriot. Who sent you two anyways?"

"We come from Australia. We were supposed to go to Oasis, until a missile came and crash us to this place." Architect said.

"A missile ah that must be them alright."

"Who" Max asked.

"Those guys that had robots and army saying get out of this place or you'll die you know."

"Oh you mean Hyperion of course mate."

"Hyperion those guys are Hyperion." She said.

"Of course mate. Hyperion is Max's second best manufacturer, but their enemies to us."

"Why?"

"Have you heard of Handsome Jack?" Max said. "That guy with the Mask on his face."

"No I never heard of Handsome Jack. Who is he?"

"Well mate he's a dictator and he search for a vault called The Warrior. But however he is killed by the Vault Hunters so yay he's dead."

"If you want to know who he is then, this picture should do the thing." Max handed Reimu a picture of what Handsome Jack look like.

"This guy is Handsome Jack. He looks similar to Handsome Zack but without his mask."

"Well of course he copy what Handsome Jack is so. He can be quite dangerous when you meet him."

"I see I'll just have to make sure that I'll interrogate him. Because he killed innocent people and took most of the land without permission." Reimu said in an anger tone.

"It's okay there mate. Beside we're Vault Hunters we can help you out whatever you want."

"Thanks Architect. You guys want to come inside."

"Sure." Both of them said as they head towards to the shrine.

* * *

"So Zer0 and Claptrap what are you guys talking about their" asked Architect while sipping on the tea that Reimu make.

"Well according to him, he said that before we get their territory back. We need to find others to help out before Hyperion finds the vault." Claptrap said.

"What should we go first then and no thanks for the tea anyways just give me orange." Said Max to Reimu who doesn't need tea.

"Well first of all I think the best way to find some allies is the SDM crew." Reimu said.

"Who are the SDM crew and where are they?" Zer0 said.

"Well the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew is located somewhere next to Youkai Mountain on the ridge edge of Misty Lake." You'll know Remilia Scarlet the head owner of the mansion. Sakuya Izayoi the head maid. And others who live in this mansion."

"So that's where we're going right." Max said

"There's a fast travel located in the Human Village. It is somewhere near the school" said Shinto Patriot.

"Where is it located?"

"In the middle of Gensokyo I think. Well I'm going to put a mark to where it is if I can find it." Patriot haven't difficulty couldn't know how to use this device."Is it this, no wait is that, no wait, oh it's, wait I already tried that." Everybody else look dumbfounded and confused."Oh there it is here you go." All 4 Vault hunters check on their echo device.

"Wow that's really far away from your location." Max said.

"Yo Reimu I have good news. I research on what those guys are and it turns out to be a (opens door) Hyperion."

"Thanks Marisa I already know what they are."

"Um Reimu who are those guys anyways" The mysterious figure seems to look like a witch.

"Marisa this tall faceless man is Zer0. The robot there is Claptrap. The other tall one with spiky hair is Max. The last one with the hat and glasses is Architect."

"Oh those are the Vault Hunters you say. I heard that they find rare treasure during their adventure. I'm Marisa Kirisame I find something like rare treasure just like you. Oh and by the way Reimu have you heard of this two plane crash before. It causes some damage in the Forest of Magic and left a trail."

"Yea I heard of them, but I don't want to go because. I'm tired of going and I had to deal with those Hyperion first who took our territory. I let Aya Shameimaru go check on it because. She's interested if there were survivors in it."

"Ayayayaya so those four were the survivors."

"What?" Marisa said in a surprise tone.

Out came a figure that appears to wearing a white blouse, black short skirt, wears a tokin on her head, has a camera on her hand, and had wings on her back.

"Wait Aya those four are the survivors of the plane crash." Marisa said.

"Well of course Marisa, me and Patriot already know that these 4 survive the plane crash." Reimu said.

"What then why didn't you tell me that Reimu?"

"You should ask them if they come from there."

"Hey are you four survived the plane crash?" Maria asked.

"Well of course mate we all four survive, and no injuries are found just everything is fine." Architect said.

"Wow okay so why are they here?" Maria asked

"They're here to help us because of the major incident that happens in Gensokyo." Reimu said.

"Wow cool can I come with them."Marisa asked. "I wanted to help them out and find rare treasure."

"What we're not here for treasure, well if there's any legendaries yay. But we're here because we had to deal with Hyperion." Max said.

"Oh c'mon Max I'll just help you guys there that's all I need. I actually don't care about treasure I'll just grab them if I can find them." Marisa said.

"Can I come to; I wanted to interview the 4 of them please." A figure asked.

"You guys can come with us if you want to besides we need allies so yay you can come join with us." Architect said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. Nice Guy. Oh and by the way my name is Aya Shameimaru just in case if you don't know my name." Aya said.

"It's Architect by the way, and this is Max, Zer0, and Claptrap."

"Hi there I'm Claptrap."

"Zer0 is my name."

"And I'm Max."

"Max huh." Aya observed on Max's appearance.

"You look cute when you are staring at me."

"Wait what." Max begins to blush.

"Just kidding I just want to interview you because you're a scout."

"Well I'm different from other scout and I don't make friends."

"Why not I thought scouts are funny and hilarious dumb no offense by the way."

"Max pretty much has difficulties when encounter a stranger like you." Architect said. "He's a loner and doesn't make new friends."

"Why is he a loner can you make friends with me Max?"

"I guess." Max said.

"Come on Max make friends with me please."

"Okay fine I'll make friends with you."

"Great then" Then Aya hugs him.

"Hey would you kindly stop hugging that hard." Aya release Max.

"I thought friends give hug to each other."

"Well not that hard Aya." He said.

"Alright everyone it's time to get moving. We got a world to save." Said Architect in an excited tone." Hey Reimu are you going."

"Well yes I can go with you because; it is the duty of a shrine maiden to solve this problem to pay the price of Hyperion." Reimu said.

"Alright then is everyone ready."

"I'm ready; Zer0 will destroy Hyperion off of Gensokyo." He said.

"I'm ready because I will help you to save from those evil Hyperion." said Claptrap.

"I'm ready to kick those Hyperion off of Gensokyo." Max said.

"I'm ready because I will find treasure." Marisa said.

"What" all of them said?

"Ehhh I mean to help you guys."

"Well I'm ready because I will take an interview of you guys beating the heck out of Hyperion." Aya said.

"I'll stay and keep watch on you okay. You guys can take care of yourself." Patriot said.

"Well then that's settled let's head to the human village first because we need a home to stay with." Architect said.

"Yea" Max said. And they move on to find the human village.

**A/N: Pretty long chapter huh. Sorry I put space that much. You did notice I change some of it so that it makes it look like that how a story would make. I will try my best to make the story better than the previous one. The others I will do later are side mission. Of course like Borderlands, side mission are just side stories, they're there just for extra event. So anyways that's all I had. Ciao.**


	4. Hyperion

** Chapter 3 Hyperion**

Previously on the fantasy and the vault:

"Yes of course I heard about Gensokyo. They said that most people in Gensokyo had a spell card that when you fight them. You had no idea where they fire from and it's confusing." Zer0 said. "Stairs why stairs I can't climb stairs ahhhhhh there's got to be another way." Claptrap said. "Incoming" Architect alerted. "You maggots can give us a threat do they." he said. "Show yourself to us. Or you will be exterminate by us." she said. "Hey who are you guys?" Claptrap said. "And why is she flying and how did he get up there." "I think that's them alright, but I never seen those two before." He said. "This guy is Handsome Jack. He looks similar to Handsome Zack but without his mask." Reimu said. "There's a fast travel located in the Human Village. It is somewhere near the school."Shinto Patriot said. "Ayayayaya so those four were the survivors." She said. "Okay fine I'll make friends with you." Max said. "Alright then is everyone ready." Architect said. "Yea" Max said.

And the story continues.

* * *

As they were walking from the shrine to the Human Village Aya begins to interview on the 4 Vault Hunters.

"So Zer0 what is your favorite thing about being a Vault Hunter." Aya asked who is interviewing Zer0.

"My favorite thing about being a Vault Hunter is a challenge, killing bandits, and being an assassin." He said.

"Oh that's great." She wrote on her note saying. 'Zero likes challenge, killing bandits, and an assassin.' She then asked another question. "Why do you like being an assassin Zer0?"

"I sneak enemy from behind, killed them, and done." Zer0 said.

"Wow okay." She then adds. 'Sneak enemy from behind, killed them, and done.' "What about you Claptrap what do like about being a Vault Hunter."

"What I like about being a Vault Hunter is to make friends and beat up jerk bags like bandits and Hyperion." Claptrap said.

"Okay." She wrote 'Claptrap like friends and beat up bandits and Hyperion' "is that all."

"One weakness I had is I can't take stairs no way."

She wrote down 'Can't take stairs' "Okay then what about you Architect."

"Well me I can kill enemies from far like to look on artifacts, and hates snakes."

She wrote. 'Architect kills enemies from far, likes artifacts, and hates snakes' "Anything else."

"That's all."

She then moves on to Max "So Max anything about you being A Vault Hunter."

"Well me I join because of money, rewards, experience, adventure, and save the world. My weakness is heights and loud sound, but thanks to this I would be able to withstand it."

She wrote. 'Max likes money, rewards, experience, adventure, and save the world. Weak to heights and loud sound, but withstand thanks to the device he had in his ears.' "Ok anything else."

"Hey Max what about friends, aren't you going to put friends in it." Architect said.

"And that to, if I can find one" Max said while talking to himself.

"Um what did he just say?" Aya asked.

"Don't worry about him Aya. He likes to talk to himself. Why don't you add friends since he said it?" Architect said.

"Okay then." She then wrote. 'Likes to talk to himself, doesn't make friends but he must find one.' "Okay then that settles. I'm going to put this in Bunbunmaru Newspaper."

"Bunbunmaru Newspaper what's that." Claptrap asked.

"Bunbunmaru Newspaper is pretty much like any other newspaper. Aya owns it and makes some random event that she saw. Like the battle I fought from others." Reimu said.

"Well you're the one who became famous, after you beat me and the others don't you." Marisa said.

"Well that was when the crowd went gloomy, and Hata appears to find the Mask of Hope which she is going to turn me to a mask if I was defeated."

"Wait that really happen and the village went gloomy. But that was after that youkai rebel and the moving objects problem."

"Yea I know that Marisa. I was able to beat her and expect to return to normal, but still she won't find the Mask of Hope and I'm getting tired of finding it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Claptrap said. "You just talk about this Hata finding Mask of Hope. And earlier I heard you become famous after you beat the others. Then you saw the crowds gloomy and Hata appears looking for the Mask of Hope. That's what I heard."

"That was an incident long ago before Hyperion hits." Reimu said.

"That incident was so creepy, and I did saw Reimu beat Hata. It was so cool I put it on the newspaper." Aya said.

"Well anyways we should be close to the Human Village." Reimu said. As they finally reach the Human Village something wasn't right.

"I heard an enemy nearby." Zer0 said.

"Me too, I feel it but where." Max said.

Reimu and Marisa notice that two guards were missing and the door was destroyed. They know that something suspicious has happen to them. The group moves on to see what was going on. Apparently, they saw smoke inside the Human Village.

"Oh no don't tell me that they're here already." Architect said.

"Oh great it's them alright. I wonder what they up to now." Reimu said.

"Hey guys can you hear me hello." Shinto Patriot said while testing to make sure they hear him on the echo.

"Yea we hear ya." Architect said.

"There's been a riot going on at the Human Village. I don't know what cause that, but I might know that they needed help. I'm uploading this to your echo device." 4 Vault Hunters check on their echo device.

"That's where the smoke is." Claptrap said.

"We must move quickly, or else something bad is going to happen." Zer0 said.

They went to find where the smoke is inside the Human Village. Thanks to the mark that they saw on the map. They soon find red dots on the map indicated that an enemy is here. White dots indicated civilians. Architect stops and commands them to stop using his hand indicating to stop.

"What is it?" Claptrap said.

"30 hostiles in the plaza: 2 Constructors, 18 loaders, 3 badass loaders, and the rest are engineers, troops, and a couple of surveyors."Architect said. "Get everything ready because danmaku are useful to wipe out the Constructors and badass loaders. We'll take the rest sounds great."

"Yea but what about the civilians" Max said.

"We'll make sure we keep the civilians away from them. Get them safe at all cost okay."

"I'm ready." Zer0 said as he pulls his gun and sword out. "To kill them"

"Aya make sure you stay away from the bullets okay. I don't you to get hurt from the battlefield." Architect said.

"Don't worry about me. I can stealthy take pictures of this battle it will be fine." Aya said.

"Alright then everyone get in to your position."

Everyone nodded. Max went into the crowds to hide himself from the enemies along with Reimu, Marisa, and Claptrap. Architect went inside one of their houses take the stairs, finds a window, opens it, and then prepares his sniping position. Zer0 stealthy hides under a nearby market stand close to the enemy. Aya makes sure that she's not in the firing range. So she takes the sky and takes a picture from above. "Everyone ready" Architect said.

"We're all Ready" Max said.

"Great then they'll have a speech so wait for my signal."

"Okay then." And the speech begins.

"We are Hyperion and we do not want to kill you people. We're taking half of this territory to occupy our land for our leader. We're called it Handsome Zack Land for our leader said so. You civilians will leave peacefully as such to the commands of our leader. Disobey his orders will result in torture and possibly kill you. So please will you accept this agreement or you will be punished by bullet fire from us."

"We don't accept this you monster!" A male villager said.

"This is our home and you will not take our home from us!" Another male villager said.

"This is our peaceful home, we will not agree from this!" A female villager said.

"Go back to your homes and leave us alone you jerk bags." Another Male villager said.

The crowds started roaring with anger saying "get out of here" or "go back to where you came from." Or "go die in the underworld."

"Who are you guys anyways?" Shouted by a mysterious voice everybody stop roaring when she appears in the front of the crowd. She seems to be wearing a hat that looks some kind of building, with red ribbon on it. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves. The person speaks. "I'm Keine Kamishirasawa a school teacher and the guardian of this village. You Hyperion should tell me why you want half of this village."

"Our leader said so, so that. We may live peace to this world. We will not harm everybody else only if you disobey his orders."

"And why is that you want to live peacefully if you just attack the village like 10 minutes ago." She said.

"Um, because, Handsome Zack wanted to use this place as a supply for you know food, and other stuff."

"Oh really, then why in the world did you just attack us on purpose."

"Because our leader said so and he wanted this land because he needed it for supply and slaves."

"Slaves huh you wanted the civilian as slaves." She said.

There's an interruption when the commander notice that his echo started staticing. "Oh what the heck is going on Commander is there something wrong with them." A person said on this echo.

"No sir, they seem to oppose me about not being able to take control half of this area."

"Oh I don't care if they oppose you are not just kill them. That should teach them a lesson about Hyperion."

"But Sir I-"

"Ddddd just do what I say and everything is going to be fine okay."

"Understood (turns off) prepare to fire the civilians."

"What wait but why?" She said.

"Because our leader said so" Before they were about to fire. One Hyperion soldier was hit in the head by a bullet the other got stab.

"It's the Vault Hunter!" One of the engineers alerted.

"Okay everyone charge now." Architect said.

"Okay then." Max said."Let's go, let's go, let's go" Max, Reimu, Marisa, and Claptrap jump to attack Hyperion from above. After that they prepare for battle against Hyperion.

"Vault Hunters sighted wipe them out."The Commander said. Hyperion charge forward to attack the Vault Hunters. Max went first since he's the fastest. He pulls out a Maliwan SMG shock weapon to take out most of the soldiers shield. "Shields down" then Max switch to a corrosive pistol Maliwan weapon to melt down the armor and kill the soldiers. Reimu and Marisa main focus is to destroy the loaders, badass loaders, and constructors. Reimu activities her spell card "Fantasy seal" orbs homing into one of the constructors destroying it real easy. Marisa activities her spell card to take out the other constructors. "Master Spark." Lasers came out destroying the other constructor.

"Vault Hunters have brought danmaku to us." A soldier said.

"Active anti-danmaku beacon so they won't use danmaku and fly."

"Yes sir." Then he told the engineers to active it. "It's activating now."

Barriers begin to fill the Human Village on the range of a beacon. Reimu and Marisa notice that something went wrong. "What the" Reimu said. Both of them began to fall to the ground. "(Groans) what's going on I can't use my danmaku."

"Same thing here" Marisa said. "This is not good." Hyperion loaders prepare to fire the two of them, but fortunately Architect was able to destroy them. Max came.

"You okay out there." Max said.

"Yay fine, but why I can't fly and use my danmaku something was wrong." Reimu said.

"It might be that anti-danmaku beacon. One of the commanders has it. I'll take that out okay. You try to make sure you take out that badass okay." Then Max went out to find the commander.

"But how can I do it-" She was cut off when she saw bigger loaders came by.

"So these guys are the one that Max talks about badass loaders."

"One way to figure out" Reimu said. She brings out her ofuda as a weapon to face them. Marisa doesn't know what to do decide so she picks up a random weapon. 'Whoa this is a cool weapon' she thought.

Max manages to find the commander in the center of the plaza 'Looks like it's up to me to destroy it.' He thought. He then begins to strike fast to take out loaders with his Maliwan corrosive pistol. But however surveyors manage to hit him from above. "Ah gosh how I hate these things." But before he could shoot the surveyors, the surveyors were already destroyed by one bullet.

"You need help out there." Zer0 said.

"Ah thanks about that Zer0. I owe you one."

"You must hurry to take out that anti-danmaku beacon. That thing can disable danmaku and flying."

"Yea I know that. You deal with the surveyors and the others. I'll deal with the commander okay."

"Sounds great"

"Hey don't forget about me minion. I can help you take down that commander too." Claptrap said.

"You can help to Claptrap, but make sure you take out that anti-danmaku beacon okay. I'll deal with the commander."

"Sounds great minion but after you kill him. I'm going to teabag his corpse okay."

"Okay?" Max said in a confusion. They finally manage to reach the commander.

"Yo commander" Claptrap said.

"Huh." He said as he turns around.

"You violated the law and peaceful of this village. Now he's going to destroy you and I will teabag your corpse." Claptrap said.

"Huh a kid who can kill me is still no match for me."

"I'm not a kid. And plus I pass High School." Max said.

"Whatever so you want to deal with me right."

"I want to deal with you and destroy that beacon you have." Max said.

"You think your power can withstand my armor that repels danmaku."

"Yes I can, and I don't use danmaku."

"Ha defeating you is a piece of cake with that anti-danmaku beacon on."

"Bring in on pal, you can't tell what my power is."

"Well then, then I'm bringing my weapon out." He then summons his weapon in a flash that it looks like an assault rifle. "This is a danmaku weapon made by Gensokyo. I stole it to have my own danmaku."

"Wait you stole that thing. I didn't know Gensokyo manufacturer guns." Max said.

"This weapon can be devastating on close. But I won't go easy on you."

"You think that weapon can destroy me, even it is made out in Gensokyo, no way. I can dodge danmaku like that."

"Um Max you should run away from him because. You can't dodge danmaku weapon." Claptrap worried.

"I can Claptrap. Trust me. Danmaku are just nothing but get in the way ok. I can handle this." Max said.

"Are you sure minion? I don't want you to get hurt, or what happens if you're dead."

"Trust me Claptrap. I trained this like one time and it was easy. So yay I can handle him."

"Alright minion, go for it."

"Enough talk let's settle this once and for all. I'm Commander Stat and I can destroy you with my danmaku that I had."

_To be continue._

**A/N: Yea I did add to be continue and the previous mission because that's how you make story. Now I'm going to make the fight scene between Hyperion Commander Stat vs. Vault Hunter Max the scout.**


	5. Max vs Commander Stat Part 1 Encounter

**Chapter 4 Max vs. Commander Stat Part 1 Encounter**

**A/N: So here it is Commander Stat vs. Max with other sidetrack as will. Who will win? Will spoilers protagonists always win contain Drama?**

Max prepare his starting position to attack Commander Stat. Stat brings out a growl sound since he's going to face a kid who is already finish High School.

"Minion do your best okay I will aid you if you go down." Claptrap said.

"Oh right then just make sure I distract him and you take out the beacon okay."

"Alright then let's do this." Claptrap said.

"Prepare to face my wrath of the weapon that I had." He then pulls the trigger of his weapon. Bullets spread out side to side at fast speed. Max was able to dodge them but for Claptrap.

"Ah crap whaaaaa" Claptrap was hit and launched 5 inches away from Max.

"Claptrap"

"Don't worry minion just keep distracting him."

"Ok then." Max then pulls out his Maliwan SMG shock weapon and fires at him while going around in circles at fast pace.

"Daaaaa you think your trick can do as much as this danmaku weapon." He then continues to fire his weapon. Max still fires his weapon and keeps going in circles dodging everything that he fire, until he stops running indicating that his skill is expire until later on.

"Welp it's time to bring out my favorite one." He brings out his Torgue pistol called the Unkempt Harold. "Can you handle this Commander." He then fires his weapon.

"Daaaa you little brat" Still firing his weapon doesn't know why but still Max able to dodge like always. "Stop moving this weapon is not supposed to dodge." But still he dodges.

"Then you should move Commander." Max taunted.

"Fine then active spell card." Then the commander pulls his spell card and puts it to his weapon the weapon change from the assault to a LMG.

"Ah crap." Max said.

"Feel the power of DANMAKU" Then fires his improved danmaku weapon. The bullets change from side to side to a spread shot like a shotgun. Max still dodge his improved danmaku weapon, but since he keeps on firing and he's reaching his limits of dodging stuff. He hides in a nearby building.

'Dang it how in the world am I supposed to kill him if he keeps on shooting that weapon. There's got to be a way' Before Max can find an idea to defeat him. He heard somebody trying to shoot him.

"Minion help me. I'm taking heavy damage from him." Claptrap said as he fires a Tediore SMG.

"Oh great" Max said. He had forgotten that Claptrap was there to destroy the beacon. But he heard somebody helping.

"Zer0." Claptrap said Right in front of Claptrap. Zer0 body shield Claptrap while firing his Maliwan shock sniper rifle to him.

"This person is tough, we must retreat to safety, come with me hurry."

"Well if you say so." Claptrap holds on to Zer0. "Ghosting" Zero actives his Decepti0n and throws kunai to him and runs away.

"Uhhh sneaky assassins come out you coward." Stat said.

'Now that's taking care of, I just need to find a way to defeat him.' Max thought. He heard a scream coming from the plaza. He looks outside and saw Aya being beat up by Hyperion soldiers. 'Oh great' Max thought again. Now he needs to find a way to get Aya safely away from the soldiers. But not just Aya, Max saw Keine in the other distance struggling to fight back Hyperion loaders. The wound on her body slows her down and need aided help. But thankfully Max saw Architect helping her out to fight back the loaders.

"You okay there mate." Architect said.

"Yea I'm okay and who are you anyways."

"I'm Architect by the way a Vault Hunter, but right now we need to worry about the enemy right in front us."

"Sounds good remind me not to use any weapon that I borrow from the enemy."

"It doesn't matter its survival. Use it if you can't use danmaku." Architect said. Then they fight the Hyperion loaders.

'Okay now that's taking care of. Now who's going to take care of Aya?' Max thought. Aya still being beaten by Hyperion soldiers needed help badly. 'Alright then it's my turn to deal with this, but I need to make sure he didn't see me.' Max took a deep breath. 'Alright here I go.' Max then fully charge forward to save Aya, unfortunately Stat notice someone running behind from him.

"Hey who's there? Whoever you are stop hiding." He prepares to fire his gun whatever he sees what he heard.

"Hey you two stop messing with her." Max said.

"Hey it's that brat Vault Hunter. Get him." The two soldiers pull out their weapon and fires at Max. Max actives his speed skill to take the two of them out with his Unkempt Harold.

"Aya are you okay. What happen to you?" From the look of Aya face she looks sad.

"Ma Max. Help me." Aya said while shivering and bursting in tears.

"You better show me where you are, you coward." Stat said.

"Oh crap we gotta move." Max said. He then grabs Aya holding it like a baby and finds a hiding place in one of the buildings.

"Come out coward I just want to kill ya that's all." Max still hiding behind the building waited until he's gone. For a moment when he checks on him he's already gone. Max gives out a breath and check on Aya to see if she's ok. There were bruises on her arms and feet and she is still shaking after the Hyperion soldiers beat him up.

'Looks like that I had no choice but to remove my bandage from my hand.' He thought. He removes his bandage from his right hand and places it on both of her legs. And his left hand and puts it on her arm.

"Max what's that on your hand." Aya stop shaking and crying when she notice vault symbols were on both of his hands.

"This is my secret. Whenever I remove my bandage I feel like my power increases dramatically. It's so powerful then danmaku. And yet I don't remember getting this."

"So that's why you had bandage on your arm because you hide your true power?" Aya said.

"Yea I had to hide it because it is overpowered. I will use it on emergency situation like you."

"Max why Hyperion has to do this" Aya said.

"They want the vault Aya. They want to conquer Gensokyo to get the vault. That's what they want." She then pulls her note saying 'Hyperion conquered land because they want the vault' "Anything else."

"That's all."

"Max I was wondering." She then gets up. "We're you carrying me like a prince should do."

"Well I had no choice. Stat is coming and you were injured. And I had to carry you away from him including other Hyperion personnel." Max said trying to hide from blushing.

"That's okay that's what friends do right saving other friends."

"Yea saving friends since I can't make friends only when someone wants me." Max said. If only I had a girlfriend." Max whispered. Unfortunately Aya heard what he just says.

"Um what do you say?" Aya said.

"Nothing really"

"Did I just hear you say GIRLFRIEND?" Aya said in surprise while blushing.

"Wait did I say that-"

"There you are Vault Hunter now died." Stat said.

"Aya run!" Max screamed. Both Aya and Max run away from Stats danmaku weapon and hides into a nearby building.

"You better hide coward because I'm going to destroy you with my weapon."

"Dang it Aya why do you had to yell" Max said.

"Sorry Max I just heard you say girlfriend."

"Did I say that?"

"Yes you did say 'if I had a girlfriend' you said that right. Did you not have a girlfriend yet?"

"Of course I don't have a girlfriend besides how in the world if I can't find a girlfriend if I'm just a loner." Anger makes Max frustrated until he calms down and talks.

**A/N: I divided this in parts since I don't want to make a long chapter with many spacing. Part 2 will come later on so yay. Enjoy the story that I tried to make it good. How wonderful of me that I tried. (In a boredom tone)**


	6. Max vs Commander Stat Part 2 Life

**Chapter 4 Max vs. Commander Stat Part 2 Life**

**A/N: So here it is part 2. This is the best I can get. Enjoy the story.**

(Flashback)

"I joined Vault Hunter because I wanted to be stronger and powerful. I was weak when my friends told me I couldn't lift the table, get beaten up by gangs, being clumsy, gets in trouble what I didn't do, and lies of me to thinking that I'm part of a crime. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to kill them, but one night a meteor strike into my house. I wanted to find out because I was curious I touch it then nothing happens. But one day I woke up to a surprise that when I check on my hands. Vault symbols were on it. I tried washing it, but it still stays. Then at school after 1st period gangs started to form around me blocking me from escaping. But now I feel like I can beat those guys. I clenched my fist and said. 'Bring it on'. The result all of the gangs were hit badly by me. They retreated and I told them. 'Yay that's right run away Payback for beating me up'.

But the payback is just the beginning. I started to lift the table saying to them. 'If you insulted me one more time I'll punch you so hard you will cry on the floor.' None of my friends came to talk to me. Not even the students around me or the teachers. Rumors spread around me. But one night the gangs around the other person had beaten him up. Also I saw thieves running away with money. And fire from a nearby building with people in it with no fire trucks. I have to act something. So I run the speed of light to rescue the people, take out thieves, and save the other person from beating him up. Now rumors have changed since I've save the people on a fire house, take out thieves, and save the person from bullies. Now I feel like I wanted to protect everyone including you. (Flashback end)

* * *

All I wanted was to protect this world from evil. And that's where Architect helps me to become better, make friends, and help others." He finished while Aya wrote down all the notes that Max said. "What the, you wrote done all the notes I just said."

"Yep wrote them all down just to give you a back story. But what interest me is that you want to protect people right. If you do then" Aya couldn't find a word then girlfriend.

"Then we should be together to fight him."

"What?" Aya blushed. "You mean together like now."

"Yes, aren't friends go together to fight the enemies." He said.

"Ya ya yay friends go together to fight the enemies." She said.

"Then why are we waiting for let's go."

"Wait whoa." She was being pulled when her hand is pulled by Max's hand. She blushed and thought. 'His hand is so warm, so comfortable, so this is the power of the vault inside him.' She then smiles.

Max was able to find Stat in the middle of the plaza.

"Hey tough guy, come look behind us now" Stat turn around to see Max.

"So you came right along aren't you? Well no time to hide anymore coward. It's time to end it." Stat said.

"Okay then, but this one is not going to be easy for you." Max said. He then actives his speed skill, but this one is quite different than the one he did. Instead of moving in circles or dodge them. He was completely blurred.

"Huh that skill of yours can dodge the power of this danmaku." He then fires his weapon to Max, but he dodges every single thing and stands there. "What the, how in the world you're not moving. You haven't move from your spot yet."

"That's because I won't go easy on you." Max said.

"But how, this danmaku weapon can't be dodging. How in the world were you able to dodge it?"

"Because I will not died or hit by any of the danmaku. Even if it isn't danmaku you still can't outsmart me with it." Max said as he moves slowly towards him.

"No that's impossible." He backs away and pulls the trigger, but his bullets didn't shoot as his ammo ran out. "I want to be invincible. I want the Vault to be ours. And we will save this whole entire planet."

"Oh really but what about Gensokyo you took Gensokyo on purpose are you." Max said.

"Yes it's true. We took some of the territory of Gensokyo because of the vault." Stat said.

"Why is the vault important to you?" Max asked.

"Because of his power, we want his power. We want his power to make us invincible to make Hyperion unstoppable. That's what we want."

"So you want it right."

"Yes we want it for our sake of it."

"But still you guys should leave the Vault alone. That monster is going to destroy Gensokyo. You should leave."

"No, we don't care about Gensokyo we care about the vault. The vault is our treasure we deserved it not you."

"Then we're Vault Hunters. We're going to destroy it, so leave us alone." Max blurred begins to fade away. He then backs out and turn around to leave him alone. But Stat pull his other weapon out, but unfortunately was grab in a flash.

"You should be careful on what you think." Aya said holding his gun. He then sees Max at high speed ready to punch him he keeps punching him and punching, until he gives a finally up punch blow killing him.

"Hyperion...will...not...die." Stats final words lead him to his death.

"I knew it that he's going to fired me." Max said.

The others: Zer0 and Claptrap were able to take a breath from themselves after fighting a bunch of loaders and engineers. "Well that takes care of them." Claptrap said. "Yeah I think that's all of them, so tired." Zer0 said.

Architect and Keine same one destroy every last Hyperion they saw. "Whelp that's all of them, and we did take care of the civilians." Architect said. "Yea I never had been to this situation before facing against robots with weapons on them." Keine said.

Reimu and Marisa were exhausted and tired. After all the badass loaders were destroyed including other loaders, surveyors, and soldiers. "Danmaku was easier Marisa, without them we had to fight them with our normal weapons." Reimu said. "That goes the same thing as me." Marisa said.

Back to Max and Aya Max destroy the anti-danmaku beacon with his Maliwan corrosive pistol so that Aya can fly. The rest of them came after the beacon was destroyed "Yo Max, how's it going mate." Architect said.

"Good." Max answered.

"That Commander is dead is it." Zer0 said.

"Yep he's dead."

"Well then now that's taking care of. We save the Human Village." Claptrap said.

"Well guys, thank you for saving my village." Keine said then bow down.

"No problem mate. You just need to clean up this mess first." Architect said.

"We will, we will take care of this place okay." Keine said and walk away. "Thanks for your help."

"So what now we save the Human Village from them. So what do we do now?" Claptrap said.

"Well mate there's one spot out there in your map. And it's that fast travel station." All 3 of them check on their map, and look on a fast travel station nearby. The fast travel they saw is nearby Keine's school.

"That's our way home. But the fast travel seems to be off." Architect said.

"No wonder we can't go to the Human Village. We have to activate the fast travel station first." Claptrap said. Architect went to activate the fast travel.

"There you go mate. So let's see here." Architect check to make sure Oasis is in it. "Oasis is on there."

"Finally I can come home; oh I need a new bandage anyways." Max said.

"Wait did you took your bandage out. Where did you do to it?" Architect said.

"Why is there a vault symbol on his hands?" Claptrap said.

"It's a long story, but I put it on Aya's wounds. Don't worry about it. This bandage heals the wounds faster. Max said.

"Did Aya get injured by what?" Architect said.

"She was beaten up by Hyperion soldiers. I save her and put bandage on her wounds."

"Interesting, A vault on your hand, I must know." Zer0 said.

"Well enough of the talking let's go home show we." Architect said.

"Yea and one more thing why is Aya hugging me" Max notice Aya hugging him.

"Your body is soft. It feels like I want to hug it so hard." Aya said while hugging him hard.

"Aya quit doing that, you're going to embarrass me, and it hurts." Max said. Aya still couldn't let go keeps hugging him. Until she notices that she almost squeezes him to death.

"Oh Max I'm sorry. It's just your soft." Aya said.

"Well my body is made of organs you know, not cotton grown in it. Well anyways we should get going."

"Okay so you click on Oasis, and now what." Reimu said. But in a minute Reimu was already fast travel from here to Oasis.

"Wow cool so that's how it works." Marisa said. She follows the same thing as Reimu and of course she fast travel to Oasis. The others did the same thing as well except for Max and Aya.

"Aya what's wrong you never heard of fast travel before." Max said.

"No it's not that it's just. Can you be my girlfriend for now?" Aya said.

"Um did you just say girlfriend."

"Yes Max I wanted to be your boyfriend, so that I wanted to married you." Aya said. Max thought 'Okay what have I gotten into now. Isn't it a bit weird when some girl automatically chooses me as a girlfriend? What this is parasite in my inner self.' "Anyways Aya we should get going." Then Max went into the fast travel leaving Aya behind.

"Hey Max wait." Aya follow Max to the fast travel, but Max comes back when he forgot something. He forgotten to pick up a weapon that Commander Stat was using. So he picks it up and notice Aya was just standing there waiting for something.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot about this, and I completely forgot about this one too." He then gives Aya a kiss in the lip. Aya was shock and couldn't move because he was actually kissing for real. He then let go of the kiss. "This is just for a promise to protect you okay." He then returns back to the fast travel. Aya blushing check on her lips to make sure that was Max's lips. She thought 'Did he really kiss me for becoming my boyfriend. Is this for real am I dreaming.' She then went to the fast travel station to follow the others.

**A/N: Yea I don't know what I'm doing for the romance between Aya and Max. Next chapter I think is going to be a short one so ya looking forward for the next chapter.**


	7. The Way Home

**Chapter 5 The Way Home**

**A/N: A short chapter I think about the Vault Hunters finding their new home with the exception of Claptrap and Zer0. They already know where their home is. This is going to be short, maybe so ya. Enjoy the story.**

Oasis a giant floating city built by The United States the safest city in the world design to be a paradise the Vault Hunters and the others except for Claptrap and Zer0 were amazed by the looks of this city. "It's big mate." Architect said.

"Yes it is this place is so huge." Max said. They were in an entrance gate saying Welcome to Oasis.

"Man this city is big compare to Gensokyo. No mountains, no forest, just a big city." Reimu said.

"I wonder if there are treasures that I can find. I want to know what stuff they hide." Maria said while carrying a sack.

"Marisa what's that in the bag." Reimu said. Aya went to check on what's inside the sack.

"Oh my Marisa you got a whole bunch of weapons in your backpack." Aya said.

"Hey these are mine; they're valuable stuff to me. And these weapons are cool that I want to try them." Marisa said.

"Well these weapons you got were drop randomly from an enemy. There are different kinds of colors that each of them have. There's white, green, blue, purple, and the rare ones Orange, Pearl, and seraphs. So according to what's inside Marisa's bag. She mostly had whites and greens. These are common ones." Claptrap said.

"Well I don't care if there common or not I just like to pick them up and keep them, even if I got a rare one. I still keep it." Marisa said.

"Well we need to find our new home first. So Claptrap and Zer0 can you take us to the Vault Hunters HQ." Max said.

"Sure can do, follow me minions." Claptrap said. They follow Claptrap and Zer0 to this big beautiful city. Most of the buildings were as tall, along with restaurants like McDonald's, Clothing stores, supermarkets, and a mall. They heard someone's stomach growling, and it turns out it was Max.

"Sorry guys, I think my stomach wants food." Max said.

"Me too" Architect said. "So did I." Zer0 said. Marisa stomach's growls too.

"Okay I think we are all hungry except for me. Let's go find a nearby restaurant like this one right here." Claptrap said as he pointed to a restaurant that has the word Taco Bell.

"Oh this restaurant is one of my favorites." Architect said.

"So now we are going to eat tacos right." Max said. Reimu, Marisa, and Aya were not familiar with the word taco. They whisper to each other. 'What's a taco?' Marisa said. 'Never heard of it but I heard them it might be good.' Reimu said. 'I wonder what a taco would look like.' Aya said. They continue to talk until Max shout out. "Hey girls are you coming." Max said.

"Uh sure" Aya said. They went inside Taco Bell.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Max said. The line appears to be long probably because of discount price of all the tacos they had.

"Hey Max what do you want?" Architect asked.

'I just want the Cool Ranch taco and Nacho Cheese too and Sprite for my drink." Max said.

"Okay anybody else." Architect said. "If you don't want to eat then just find a table to sit."

"Hey Reimu you want something." Max said.

"I want something to share with Marisa." Reimu said.

"I'll just give you the Nachos Supreme would that be okay." Max said.

"If it's good then yay" Reimu said.

"Okay then Marisa and Reimu want Nachos Supreme." Max said. "Aya what about you"

"Same thing as you" Aya said.

"Same thing as me" Max said.

"Aright then just find a seat and Zer0 and I will take order." Architect said. They find an empty seat located in the right corner. Unfortunately it is not big enough to fit the 7 of us so Max decided to seat along with the girls while the others need to find another table.

* * *

After all the waiting and ate their food. They continued on to find the Vault Hunter HQ, until Aya stumbles on to an ice cream stand. "I want single dip strawberry ice cream please." Aya said. The person gave her what she wanted and said "1.00$ please."

"Uh" Aya pull out her pocket and all she got was a pencil and a memo book.

"Here" Max gave the person two dollars "One for her and one for me. I want is the single dip cookies and cream." The person gave him what he wanted and said. "Thank you and have a nice day."

"Ice cream huh I want some." Reimu said. Before she go to the ice cream stand Architect shout.

"Wait Reimu have this." He gives her 1.00$. "I forgot that Oasis uses United States money not Yen. So have it mate."

"I want ice cream too." Marisa said.

"Man I want and ice cream too, but I'm a robot." Claptrap said.

After all the ice cream they had while following Claptrap and Zer0. The group made it to the Vault Hunters HQ. The main building is big compare to the other buildings that are made out of houses. The main building is where the leader of the Vault Hunter is and a recruit center for people who want to be a Vault Hunter. The main gate is a symbol of the vault. They waited in line to register or return to their home. After all that waiting, Zer0 and Claptrap made it to a poll and confirmed their identity. The person in the poll said "Claptrap and Zer0 right."

"Yes you know us." Claptrap said. He checks on his list.

"You may enter. Next." Max and Architect were next. "Who might you people be?"

"Max and Architect were here for our new home." Max said.

"Max and Architect huh. Let me see." He check on his list to make sure they were in it. "Max and Architect yep you're in here. You're house number is 2588. Here's your key."

"Thanks but guess can come in right, because I bought three guess with me." Max said.

"Guesses doesn't matter we accept them. So go on. Next." They enter the gate.

"Well that guy looks freaky." Aya said.

"I think his Vault symbol in his face might be the problem." Reimu said.

"Well who cares about him. We just need to find our new home." Max said. Houses were order from 100s-10000 each divided into sections 100s from the front and 1000s from behind. They check on the virtual map to find where the 2000s is. "Man this place is big." Max said.

"The 2000s were here and it seems far away." Architect said.

"Okay can we fly there?" Reimu said.

"We can fly but there's a fast station located somewhere. Oh right there." Architect fined a fast station just next to the map. "Okay let's see here." He type. "2588" and press enter. The fast travel shows a display of house 2588 and says. 'Are you sure you want to go there.' and shows yes or no. Architect press yes and now it shows 'In groups or alone.' Architect press groups and shows. 'How Many' He type 5 and press enter. A beam appears with silhouette characters standing indicating that a person must stand there in order to travel from that location. All 5 of them stand on each position on where the silhouette is. Then the fast travel said "Fast travel in 3, 2, 1."

"Is this going to hurt Max?" Marisa said.

"I think n-" Interrupted when they fast travel of course.

"So this is our new home right." Max said.

"Yep that's our new home alright. Just open the look door and see ourselves our comfortable place." Architect said. Max opens the lock door with his key. This house has a large living room with a kitchen on the right and the hallway on the left. The hallway has 4 doors. 3 of them close together is a bedroom. The fourth door away from the 3 is the hallway bathroom. 1 bedroom had a bathroom which is the right door. The other bathroom is in the kitchen fuse together with laundry room. "Wow okay so we just need to find our bedroom then.

"Right what bedroom did you want I'll take the right one which one?" Architect said.

"I'm taking the middle." Max said.

"Then this left one must be a leftover if someone wants to join us." Architect said.

"Yea your right now we just need to bring our stuff back." Max and Architect went outside to find a console that digistruct furniture's and items. After all the digistruct they did. They went inside to their modified house, and relax in there. Reimu and Marisa were sleeping in the couch in the living room, while Aya sleeps in Max's bed. All of them seem tired because of the battle at the Human Village and a long walk to the Vault Hunters HQ. But all that they could say is that they are good to be home.

**A/N: Alright finish this one. Next one is the mission to SDM. This is the best as I can for The Way Home. So yay long chapters are good, lot's of thinking's that I could fine for later on.**


	8. Extra 1

**Extra 1:** **Mysterious Ninja Girl and her Friend**

**A/N: This is pretty much a side mission like any other Borderlands. Extra's that I can found by people who want to be in a story or just random things in my head. Since this is a multi-crossover fanfiction. I will try to think on what this side mission was supposed to be. So anyways let's see what this side mission is all about.**

**Oasis**

Max looking at the bulletin board at his home on Oasis decides to find which event would be the best for him to earn money and rewards. He then finds a letter located at the bottom right of it and reads it.

'Hey Max remember me the one in world history class who sits next to me. Yes that's me. I need help with my best friend Maria. Those bandits just stole a whole bunch of jewelry at the jewelry store. And it's making me tick off from them since I can't find the jewelry I want for my cousin to married his girlfriend. Come see me at the southern part of Oasis. I will upload them on your echo device. I hope we will greet each other since you move away from United States.'

"Jessica huh long time no see here." Max said.

"Max what you got here." Aya said.

"It's a letter from a friend of mine who needs help."

"Let me see." Aya read the letter that Max saw. "Um Max what is this." Aya started to shivered.

"What is it Aya you seem to be shaking."

"No nothing, is just, is that, your friend right." Aya said stuttering.

"Yes of course it is my friend. It's not like it is my girlfriend or anything."

Aya stop shaking. "Oh thank goodness."

"What's wrong with you Aya? You look like that every time you were worrying about me."

"No it's not like that is just. No it's nothing really. Let's go find a friend of yours."

They search to the southern part of Oasis until they find where there are. The echo device said to be located around the mall area in front of the food court. There they find 2 figures. One in a ninja suit and the other, who seems to wear a shirt that only shows her belly button, wears short jeans that passes the fingertips, and heels. Both of them wield a sword. Max notice that the one in the ninja suit is Jessica. While the other one is Maria.

"So that's them right." Aya said.

"Yep that's them alright. The one in the ninja suit and other one is them all right." Max Said." Let's go see them." They walk to them.

"Hey Jessica, Maria remember me." Max said to the two of them.

"Max long times no see. We haven't met each other since you move." Jessica said.

"Yea it's been awhile since I finish High School and become a Vault Hunter." Max said.

"Yea that's good, but anyways I need your help to track down those bandits who just took the jewels from the jewelry store. Can you help me from that?"

"No problem, I will deal with them even they stole the precious jewelry. I will defeat them and bring all the precious jewelry back to where they came from."

"Wow Max you seem to get excited when you're doing mission." Maria said.

"I just came here to finish the job, get rewards and money." Max said.

"Hey Max. Who's that girl behind you" Asked Maria.

"Oh that's Aya; she's going to help me to track down the bandits."

"Aya Shameimaru. That's my name. While shaking hands Jessica and Maria right."

"Yea and why do you have wings on your back?" Jessica said.

"Oh that's just to make me fly that's all." Aya said.

"Well anyways sorry for the chit chat let's head to Isolated Camp. It's somewhere on New York. That's where the location that the bandits stole the jewelry." Jessica said.

"Well what are you waiting for let's move it up." Max said. They find a nearby fast travel station in front of the food court. Jessica and Maria fast travel to Isolated Camp. Max notice that Aya seems worried after she fell since the anti-danmaku beacon is on "Hey Aya its okay. If the bandit's activities those anti-danmaku beacons don't worry I'll handle that okay." This brightens up Aya since she got beaten down by Hyperion soldiers while she can't fly. "Let's go then anyways."

Isolated Camp is located somewhere in New York City. The bandits who live in it were home to the Blades mostly psychos, marauders, spies, and demomans. They were independent and mostly targeted for rare stuff like jewelries. They were in the most wanted board in New York City for robbing the jewels one vault hunter Max along with Aya, Jessica, and Maria, request to find the stolen jewelry from the Blades. They started in the Time square of New York City. "So where is it located?" Max said.

"It's located in the west of New York City. Let's jump building to building since it is the fastest way to find them." Jessica said. Aya wasn't familiar with jumping so instead she flies from above and follows them. They search in the western part of New York City to find the Isolated camp. They found it located outside Brooklyn in a lone island. There they find the bandit camp where the Blades were hiding. But first they had to deal the bandits in the docks. The appearance is two huts like buildings side by side with the main hut leading to a boat.

"So that's them right man these guys love jewelries." Max said.

"They like rare stuff because they want to make weapons like swords or guns." Maria said.

"Well I'll kill them first with all my ninja power I can get, watch me Max." Jessica said. Jessica waited for the two bandits that came out of the hut a Psycho from one side and a Demoman at the other. Jessica waited until the two of them were off range from each other. But however more bandits came out from the main hut two spies and two marauders. Fortunately the four of them were not in the range of the demoman and the psycho. So Jessica took the psycho out in one slash without anyone noticing. Maria takes out the next one which is the demoman without noticing it too. "See Max that is what I like being a ninja and I'm better."

"And don't forget about me Max. I'm better than Jessica." Maria said.

"Says who" Jessica said.

"Alright you two I'll just go ahead and take out the four of them. I'll show you what my power is." Max then proceeds forward to take out the four of them, who were just walking and wondering. "Hey there guys." The four of them look back. "You ready for it."

"The vault hunter is here fire at him." The four of them fire. Max activates his skill to dodge all the bullets that the bandits fire. He brings out his Snakespit (a danmaku weapon drop from Commander Stat) and fires to the four of them group together. All of them were killed except for the spies were survive by using dead ringer to fake their death. He knows that one of them is a disguised and the other is going to backstab him. He finds a friendly sniper just came out of nowhere.

"Hey sniper how's it going." Max said.

"Hey Max we need to get out of here. Spies could be around here somewhere."

"Yea he could be around here somewhere. Where could that coward be?" He then switch to his Maliwan corrosive pistol and shoots behind the barrels that one spy was hiding. Architect brings his knife out to kill the pretended off guard Max. Max knows that this sniper was a spy. So Aya came and push the sniper out of the board, revealing a spy. "You should know what to think before you react spies." One spy from behind the barrel pulls out his Ambassador, but gets knock off by Aya.

"Think fast spy." Aya actives her spell cards "Whirl sign "Maple Leaf Fan." A tornado appears blowing the spy away to somewhere far away and kills him. Well maybe if he survives. The other spy pulls out a Diamondback, but gets shot by Max's pistol.

"Welp that's all of them all right" Max said. Jessica and Maria appear.

"That was awesome. Your friend here creates a tornado and blows him away. And you're pretty fast and how do you know that he's the spy." Jessica said.

"You can tell that this is a camp for psychos, marauders, spies, and demomans right. Well why in the world that there's a sniper wondering in the camp. You can that he survive, but also mention that he suppose to have scars or other types of injures. Just be careful of spies anyways they like to disgusted and be invisible." The two of them nodded. "Anyways let's head to that camp." They all get in a boat and drive all the way the island where there objective is. The person whose driving is Max, the shotgun is Aya, while Maria and Jessica were on the back row.

* * *

**Isolated Camp**

They soon made it to the island where the Blades are. They get off the boat and follow where the marker is located which Jessica thinks that this is the location. Where the bandits stole everything they had. They went inside the jungle to follow the location where the marker is. Thanks to Max's echo net. They soon find red dots on their radar, but the red dots they encounter are a group of spiderants who came out of their hive like place. "All great spiderants" Max said. "Any of you afraid of them"

"Spiders nope, but spiderant yes" Jessica said.

"Alright then let's deal with them first." Max said. Max and Aya went first since there the fastest. Max takes out the one in the left who are spiderants, worker spiderants, and spiderants warrior while Aya take out the other who the knight spiderant and a fire spiderant. Then come Jessica and Maria to help the two of them. Jessica helps Max while Maria helps Aya. Max focuses on taking out the spiderants worker since they spit. While Jessica takes out the other. "You know why I hate worker spiderants."

"Why's that Max." Jessica said.

"Because they spit these corrosive balls to you" Max said. He then brings his Unkempt Harold out to take out the worker spiderants. Jessica slashes her sword on the couple of warriors and smaller version of spiderants. Moving on to Aya, she blows her gust fan to the fire spiderant which then moves back and gets slash by Maria. "Thanks for that Aya" Maria said.

"No problem, but I need help on taking out this knight like spiderant." Aya said. They both tried hard to take out the knight like spiderant. But since he is so hard to kill and the fire spiderants keeps spitting his fireballs to them. They were having a rough time. "Well I got no choice but to activate this spell card" Aya said. She then summons her spell card "Tornado "Guidepost for the Advent of the Divine Grandson." Tornado surrounds her and causes the knight and the fire spiderants suck in a tornado. Maria then slashes the knight and the fire spiderants carefully to kill them. Then blows them away more spiderants came with a badass spiderants. "Oh no this big guy is here." Aya said.

Max and Jessica killed all of the spiderants, until Aya screams telling them they encounter a badass. "Oh great that badass is here." He said.

"We need to help them." Jessica said. They both move to help take out the remaining one including the badass one. Aya struggles to fight the badass spiderant including Maria who just got trouble dealing with multiple spiderants including 2 more knight spiderants.

"Hey need help over here." Aya said while trying to push the badass spiderants away from her. Max took care of Aya while Jessica helps her friend Maria.

"Did you just waste your spell card Aya." Max said while encountering a badass spiderants.

"Yea I just have to clean them out and they just keep on coming." Aya said.

"Well I'll take care of this one you take care of the others okay." Max said. She nodded and helps the others from Max's command. "Now then big guy let's see what you can do." He charged forward and fires his Dhal SMG to him. He took a major damage, but it's not enough to kill him. So he switches to his Unkempt Harold and finish him. "Now that's what I called a big one." Max said.

The rest of them take out the remaining spiderants. "Well that's settled then. Show we move on." Jessica said. "I think I killed 13 spiderants on my journey."

"I killed 14 of them Jessica. I did better than you." Maria said.

"Ok Maria calm down we need to get going to recover the stolen jewelry remembers." Max said.

"We remember." Both of them said. And the group move on.

They soon found the bandit camp which was home of the Blades. There style of the building look like huts where the bandits make weapons in there, that's their home. The rest of the surroundings were a lot like they live in a mining industrial. In the middle is the Factory where the leader of the Blades is. "Gosh this place though. It's like watching the engineers making metal, but this time I'm watching the bandits digging for something valuable." Max said.

"That's because this place was occupied by the United States. But however was abandoned because of the accident and has been taken over by bandits like the Blades." Jessica said.

"Well I don't know why they still want to steal stuff from New York City. But I can say that they are looking for something better, rather than to dig every day to search for it."

"I guess you're right. But anyways my guess is that the jewelry they stole must be inside the factory." Jessica said.

"Wait the main building over there." Aya said. "Is that where the leader is"

"Yep that factory over there is where the leader is. We just need to fight over there to encounter that leader. And return all our stuff back." Jessica said.

"Well we need to get moving." Max said. Max went first since he likes to face danger. All of the others follow behind. Aya wanted to make sure Max is ok so he went behind where Max is. Max saw many mining psychos, demoman's, and marauders digging. Spies served as transportation from one place to another. They seem to be mining crystals that were used to make element weapons like slag and fire. He still does not know why they want the jewelry from New York City. But he still needs to finish his mission so that he can earn something good. Max then proceeds to advance to the miners stealthy, but however his foot steps on a crack of a crystal. This causes the other bandits to find where the source is, and there they find Max. "Ah crap."

"Vault Hunter is here, attack him." The bandits alerted the others to warn them that there being attack.

"Welp looks like I just have to take them all out." Max said. Aya sprang into action to help Max including the others. "Alright everyone let's do this."

Max goes on ahead to take four marauders, two spies, and six demoman's while being supported by Aya. Jessica and the Maria take the rest. He fires his Unkempt Harold to kill some of them while Aya use her spell card "Tornado "Guidepost for the Advent of the Divine Grandson." To blow the bandits away "We need to get going." Max said while fighting against hordes of bandits and killing them including from building to building. Also the spies attempt to backstab them, but they know they're going for their backs so they kill them. Max and Aya made it to the factory, but someone on Max's echo seems to know about it in a voice of a demo.

"Aye, you're trying to steal my precious stuff you had ya mate. My powerful guards will take you out. Go get them lads. The voice on Max's echo net was actually the leader of the Blades. Two guards came on top of the factory. One of them a demoman welds a smaller sword called the Persian Persuader and a shield called the Chargin' Targe. The other one also a demoman welds a bigger sword, called the Half-Zatoichi and a shield which was the Splendid Screen. They were being supported by other bandits as they come from behind.

"Great now what, now I had to deal with those two tough guys and now bandits come from behind. What to do." Max thought of a moment, but gets interrupted when Aya shout.

"Look out." One demoman with the half-zatoichi charge forward to the two both of them dodge, but had to dodge the bullets that the bandit's fire including keeping their backs from spies.

"Um little help" He called for help in his echo net. Jessica and Maria after finish with the rest help the two of them to assist on taking out bandits and the guards.

"Hey Max need help for something." Jessica Ask.

"Yay can you and Maria takes out the two guards. Me and Aya will find the jewelry and beat the crap out of the leader okay."

"Sounds good" Jessica said. Jessica while fighting a couple of bandits slashes two spies, five demoman's, six psychos, and ten marauders. "Score one for me." Then of course she faces a Persian Persuader demoman with the Chargin' Targe. "Alright demo knight let's see what you got."

"Don't fret boyo. I'll be gentle. You ninja girl" said a demoman. He charged forward to try to hit her. But fails and ends up hitting in the wall. Jessica went for the kill in the back, but he recovers and dodges her sword. "Your fast, but what about this" he pulled out his sticky launcher and place on his feet. He presses the trigger and flies up in the air and pulls his sword out to slash her. Jessica was preparing for this, so she blocked his slashing attack and counters it. "Ah I think I'm too drunk for this." The demoman said.

Maria kills five spies, two demoman's, five psychos, and six marauders. "Hah no one can beat the master of slashing." She then encounters a demoman with the Half-Zatoichi, and a Splendid Screen. "A samurai huh this is going to fun."

"You bloody blockhead, I'm going to kill you." He charged forward, but Maria blocks him using her sword and counters him. Blood stains were all over on his armor. "Bloody hell, those things were my favorites." He was angry by his beautiful armor cover by blood.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I mess up your armor." Maria taunted.

"You bleedin' idiot, you mess with my armor and I'll mess you up. Now hold still and die." He kept on charging to her but still she dodge.

Max and Aya made it inside the factory after beaten a couple of bandits along the way. They went inside a slowly big door and encounter the leader of the Blades sitting in his throne. A demoman name Calibur. "You want my precious stuff huh let's see what you got." He pulls his sword out called Claidheamh Mòr. Like all the other demoman's he charged forward. Max and Aya were able to dodge his charged. But Max did not notice he was standing on a trap.

"Ah crap." He looks up to see a cage falling. Luckily, he was fast enough to outsmart it, but unfortunately Aya was in it. "Aya" He screamed.

"Huh got your friend here oh boyo. Looks like you won't need her help after all." Calibur said.

"Huh I was expecting something better than cages. But you just want me go solo and fight you right."

"Huh just to make it fair oh boyo. You and I fight to the death."

"Well that is if you know what I'm doing." Max prepare his starting position, same thing goes to the demo. Max was prepared to face what plans the demo did. Same thing goes to the demo. They seem ready with a quick nod ready to fight. "Go." Calibur said.

Max pulls his Maliwan corrosive pistol and shoots him. "Ah crape" Calibur was hit by several corrosive bullets melting his armor. "I wasn't prepared for hitting corrosive bullet."

"You should know about that." Max said.

"Fine then if you want weapons so be it." He drops his Claidheamh Mòr and brings out what appears to be a danmaku laser weapon.

"A danmaku weapon you gotten be kidding." Max said.

"You had a weapon so I had my own." He fires his weapon that fires like a sniper and spreads bullets around from the laser. Good thing it is slow so Max can dodge easier. He kept on firing his corrosive weapon while dodging Calibur's danmaku laser gun. "Aye hold still mate." Still gets hit by Max's corrosive pistol. He lost track on where Max is.

"Look behind you." Calibur look behind him and gets punch in the face knocking him down. Max aim his pistol to him "Where's the jewels." Max said.

"How should I know? I didn't steal the jewels." Caliber said lying.

"Yes you did, I saw you in the wanted list for stealing jewels. Where is it?"

"It's in my bloody collection so just leave me alone." Calibur said.

"But where is it."

"Found it." Jessica said finding under Caliber's throne.

"What the, my guards should take of you. What happen to them" Caliber said.

"Oh your two guards I killed your first one. He died by falling off on the building. Maria killed the second one, and it was hilarious that she killed him and his corpse flies off." Jessica said. "Max you can kill him if you want to."

"If you don't sneak attack on me" Max said. He put his pistol back into his pocket, but however Caliber tries to sneak attack on Max. But get's hit by Aya's fan sending him to a wall.

"How did you-" Caliber was interrupted.

"Me of course" Maria said. "Aya you can kill him if you want. Here's my sword." Aya grabbed it.

"U-u-u-u-um... W-w-we... can... t-t-talk about this" Caliber stuttered.

"Sorry drunk dude, but this is the way of your life." Aya said. She stab Maria's sword to Caliber's body killing him.

* * *

**Oasis**

"Thanks for that anyways." Jessica said. "That was fun."

"Well it wasn't that hard." Max said.

"Here Max this is your reward." Maria gave Max 200 dollars, and one unique weapon called Blade a laser danmaku weapon drop by Caliber.

"Thanks and did you get from Caliber." Max said.

"Well yes of course you wanted a reward, is 200 dollars not enough." Jessica said.

"No no that's good enough. I just want to make sure you got it. I really don't care about rarity anyways." Max said.

"Well then that's good enough for now." Jessica said. "It was nice to meet you. Oh and I forgot about this." There was an alert in Max's echo net. So he checks on it and the alert says 'new follower.' "You can find me here in your echo net so that we can meet again." Max accepted it, and green dots appear on the map indicating that allies are on your map. "Will see ya"

"And if you need any help come talk to us and will find you ok." Maria said.

"Okay then." Max said.

"See ya" as both Maria and Jessica jump from building to building.

"Welp now that's taking care of Aya let's go home." He looks back and Aya wasn't here. It turns out that Aya in her home was creating a newspaper. About the adventure she had with Max, Jessica, and Maria.

**A/N: Finally finish this. Lots of thinking, making it accurate, and making sure that Jessica and Maria were in it. So this extra was taking care of. Now I just have to think of the other extra what it might be hopefully not stressful enough.**


	9. The Mission

**Chapter 6 The Mission**

**A/N: Alright then, it's time for the Vault Hunters to find alliance. To help fight back against Hyperion. There first destination is the SDM. I'm trying to make it as good as possible. Hopefully entertaining and making it sense.**

(Insert any alarm noise for the clock)

"(Groans)" Max still tired trying to reach his clock to turn it off.

"Uhh 7:00 already" He said. He checks on his clock to make sure. "Yep 7:00 alright, but I'm too tired for this maybe later." He went back to sleep for another 5 minutes, until somebody open the door and yell.

"Hey sleepy boy wake up!" A familiar voice said. This woke up Max in a flash.

"Aya please don't yell me when I'm tired." Max said.

"You need to wake up Max you got a mission to do and breakfast is ready." Aya said.

"Oh yea that. I completely forgot about it." Max said. Max got off his bed and went to Architect's bathroom to brush his teeth then goes to his closet to find the right clothes for his mission. After that, he went in the kitchen to see Architect drinking coffee and eating jam sandwich while reading the newspaper and Aya eating scrambled eggs and ham with orange juice. Max sits down on a chair where his breakfast is. "Scramble eggs, ham, and orange juice that's all." Max said.

"Yep that's all I got mate." Architect said. Max then eats his breakfast. "Oh yea and by the way where's Zer0 and Claptrap." Max said while eating a mouth full of food.

"There'll be here after Zer0 ate his breakfast." Architect said.

"What about Reimu and Marisa." Max said.

"They went home they'll be back once the mission starts." Architect said.

"Oh okay." Max then finish his breakfast and put his plate and a cup on a sink. Then, washes them off and dried them.

* * *

Few minutes later

(Knock knock knock)

"I got it." Aya said. She opens the door and saw two figures.

"Good morning Aya how is your day?" Claptrap said.

"Good" Aya said.

"Well then where Architect and Max is they should be awake by now."

"We are here in the kitchen." Max said.

"So we are going to the SDM right." Zer0 said.

"Of course that's how Shinto Patriot said. We just want to make sure where there location is. It is said that it is located the bottom of Youkai Mountain, and somewhere around Misty Lake. There we should find the Scarlet Devil Mansion I think that's what he said." Architect said.

"Wait where is Reimu and Marisa." Claptrap said.

"We'll see them from the Human Village. They're waiting for us." He said.

"Well then shall we go, and your house looks great." Claptrap said.

"Thanks it took us like an hour to remodel and place furniture to the right location." Max said.

After all the conversation, they fast travel to the Human Village where Reimu and Marisa are waiting. "What took you so long, I was about to go off myself." Reimu said impatiently.

"Sorry mate, we just been going on with our side conversation." Architect said.

"Well next time take the side conversation while we walk okay." Reimu said. The entire group follows Reimu, Marisa and Aya to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Since the Vault Hunters don't know how to fly, but knows where it is because of the marker that Shinto Patriot put. Soon, the Vault Hunters see red dots on the map as they move forward.

"Reimu, Marisa and Aya there's an enemy nearby." Architect said. The Vault Hunters notice that bandit camps are nearby. They prepare their weapons since bandits are going to come out. "Steady, steady." Architect said. As they move forward the red dots are getting closer.

"Architect what enemy are we facing is it Hyperion," Reimu said.

"No it's not Hyperion it's a different type of enemy." Architect said. The red dots were on a two house that look like it's been under construction. Two enemies came out. One of them is a crazed like manic with a masked and an axe like called a psycho. The other is a gun user called a marauder. The Vault Hunters were already prepare for this.

One psycho saw a group coming this way all of them are armed. He alerted. "There's a party coming to steal our flesh." The psycho said.

"What?" The marauder looks to where the psycho was pointing at. There he saw small groups who were armed. "Hey we got intruders coming." He yelled while being shot in the head by a sniper.

"My roommate nooooo" Psycho said to a dying marauder. Apparently, all the other bandits came out with weapons in them to fight the Vault Hunters. Max take out the two on the top left, Architect providing sniper support, Zer0 to the right. And the rest just fires at them at ground.

A mysterious figure came out in the front door in the right of the house. "You big head wankers" A figure said Claptrap look back to see a sniper that looks like Architect.

"Oh my god is that you Architect." Claptrap said. Apparently he was killed by Max's bat.

"No he's not. He's just a sniper bandit." Max said.

"A bandit who is a sniper like you, that's new." Zer0 said. "I've never heard of these bandits, but there worth the kill."

"Don't be confused by me Claptrap. That sniper that Max killed is just a bandit that look just like me. Is just I'm different from any other snipers." Architect said.

"So we just killed 12 bandits right. Why do we kill them anyways?" Reimu said.

"Well there bandits of course: thieves, murderers, and perverts of course." Claptrap said.

"Right but why are they doing in Gensokyo. Are they outsiders as well." Reimu said.

"There outsiders yes. But I don't know how they get here." Architect said.

"Ah c'mon green ones really." Max said in the left house. Aya went to go check on Max to see what's going on.

"Max what is it." Aya said

"It's nothing just a couple of weapons." Max said. The four weapons that Max open from the small chest are: green Tediore pistol, green Torgue pistol, green Dahl pistol, and, green Bandits pistol.

"Green weapons I want some." Marisa said in an exciting tone. She went up to where Max and Aya are. "Can I have it?"

"You can have it. I want is blue weapons." Max said.

"Ok thanks" she grabbed all four of them.

"Marisa do you now have the habit of stealing a person's gun, even if it is not rare." Reimu said.

"It doesn't matter. Rare or not I'll take it." Marisa said.

* * *

The group continues to walk after the fight in the bandit's camp. There marker is getting closer which means. They finally made it to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "So this must be where our allies are right." Max said.

"It's huge and scary." Claptrap said frightening.

"I feel and enemy nearby, who would that be." Zer0 said.

"Whoever it is, I think they need help." Reimu said.

Apparently, the Vault Hunters had found an echo device on the ground. Max pick it up and it started to static and out came a voice in their echo.

"Would someone please help us? The Hyperion had Remilia Scarlet prison. We're under attack by Hyperion I repeat we're under attack by Hyperion." A frenchy voice said. Another static and out came a different voice.

"The library has been attack. The Hyperion is taking all the books from us. Somebody has to deal with those bloody guys if anyone is hearing this. Don't let them get near to Flandre." An Australian voice said. The echo ended.

"I knew it something bad is going to happen. Vault Hunters you must rescue them before Hyperion occupied this place." Shinto Patriot said in his echo.

"Great now we have saved them all right sheesh those guys." Max said.

"It really bothers me if they just keep on doing it to get more land. But we had to get Hyperion off of Gensokyo, because of the Vault." Architect said.

"Yea you're right let's get moving." Max said. The group approach closer to the Scarlet Mansion who is being overrun by Hyperion to the gate.

"What the, the gatekeeper is here sleeping." Marisa said.

"Probably they ignore her because she gives no threat." Reimu said while Aya just taking pictures of her sleeping.

"Who is she?" Claptrap said.

"That's...Uh...China." Reimu said.

"Her real name is Hong Meiling. I do know her name, she just been nickname China." Architect said.

"How did you know her name?" Reimu said.

"I don't know I just know her name from a book of Gensokyo that I just read." Architect said.

"Wait you know about Gensokyo." Aya said.

"A little that much but anyways it appears that everything seems ok. No sign of Hyperion." Architect said.

"Wait so that means. Hyperion will come here soon." Reimu said.

"Yes of course, I think this echo recording is telling us that Hyperion will come soon. But this one was recent. Which means that this doesn't come from the future, weird huh? Maybe they know and sent this message and just pretended that Hyperion is here." Architect said.

"Predication huh probably because of Sakuya or that Butler spy" Reimu said.

"Yea that time maid or a time butler must've known this." Marisa said.

"Welp is time to meet them let's open the gate." Claptrap said as he is trying to open the gate.

"Here Claptrap let me do this." Reimu said. She opens the gate with just a push, but it crack loudly and wake up Meiling.

"Ahhhh when did you intruders came." Meiling said.

"Oh you're finally awake China." Aya said. "Can we please come in?"

"Yea sure, you can come on i- wait who are those four. I demand their identity."

"This is Max, Architect, Zer0, and Claptrap." Reimu said.

"A robot, two tall guys, and a sniper huh I still would not let you in, even you Marisa."

"Ah c'mon I just want to visit. It's not like I want to steal something." Marisa said.

"Forget it Marisa let the Vault Hunters do this besides I want to see what they have to do to her." Reimu said.

"Look Meiling we don't came to harm you, we came here just to visit." Claptrap said. Meiling refuses and begins her attack. "Ahhhhhh"

"Here she comes mate." Architect said. All 4 except for Claptrap who just cowardly runs away from her, charge forward to Meiling. Architect pulls his SMG Tediore to try to just hurt her by throwing his gun. Zer0 follows behind Max to try to ambush her. Meiling dodge what Architect had thrown and hits him in his head with her fist thus knocking him down. Max pull his Maliwan shock pistol to slow her down, but still dodges Zer0 came out behind with his sword Max to try to make her surrender. But Meiling was quick enough so he punches him in the stomach, but Zer0 disappear. Max was the only one to deal with her. 'I think weapons are not that affective against her. It's time for hand-to-hand combat.' Max put his weapon away and prepares his fighting position.

"Hand-to-hand combat" Meiling said. "Just I was about to get started."

"Weapons don't work on you, so a hand-to-hand might be a better way to deal with you." Max said. They waited until they are prepare; walking and staring at each other.

"Minion please win this fight." Claptrap said. Max charge forward to Meiling. She dodge but ends up hitting in a stomach. She chargeback but Max dodge and head bonk her head.

"You what are you." Meiling said.

"Don't underestimate me." Max said. "I'm a Vault Hunter, a scout, and a seeker."

"Dang it how about this" She pull out her spell card Rainbow Sigh "True Intense Rainbow Fist." She charge forward and begin punching everywhere to Max. He dodges and grabs her arm. "What but how."

"Spell cards aren't that effective against me." Max said. She throws her. Meiling landed on her feet tired.

"Meiling what's going on?" A voice said.

"Ah Sakuya we got intruders." Meiling said.

"What intruders where" Sakuya said.

"There in front of you." Meiling pointed to all four of them.

"Them, who are they. Did they give a treat to you?" Sakuya said.

"Yes they did, and this guy in front of me gave me hard punches."

"Don't ask she started it" Max said putting his hands up.

"There Vault Hunters Sakuya, and they're here to help." Reimu said.

"Vault Hunters I heard of them. Butler spy told me about them including Magician sniper." Sakuya said. "Meiling would you mind."

"Ah yes please go in." Meiling said freighting.

"Max that was cool you show Meiling not to mess with you." Aya said.

"Thanks it just easy as I thought." Max said.

**A/N: Sheesh thinking and making it is tough. But it looks good I think. So what happens next? Does Hyperion have a plan for the SDM, or was it something else they had in mind. You figure it out once I make the next story.**


	10. Invitaion

**Chapter 7 Invitation**

Previously on The Fantasy and the Vault.

"Hey sleepy boy wake up!" A familiar voice said. "You need to wake up Max you got a mission to do and breakfast is ready." Aya said. "Good morning Aya how is your day?" Claptrap said. "So we are going to the SDM right." Zer0 said. "Well then shall we go, and your house looks great." Claptrap said. "Well next time take the side conversation while we walk okay." Reimu said. "Steady, steady." Architect said. "What?" The marauder looks to where the psycho was pointing at. There he saw small groups who were armed. "It doesn't matter. Rare or not I'll take it." Marisa said. "Would someone please help us? The Hyperion had Remilia Scarlet prison. We're under attack by Hyperion I repeat we're under attack by Hyperion." A frenchy voice said.

Now back to the story.

* * *

Sakuya welcomes the Vault Hunters to her huge mansion owned by her mistress Remilia Scarlet. They greeted Remilia in the dining room.

"Hello Vault Hunters it's nice to meet you." Remilia said.

"Nice to meet you Remilia." Architect said bowing.

"Yea it's nice to meet you." Max said doing the same thing as Architect.

"Um how tall is your-" Claptrap was bang by Max to shut him up. "Ow why did you do that for?"

"Just don't try to judge her appearance ok." Max said.

"Please Vault Hunters sit on each of those chairs." Remilia said. The Vault Hunters sit in each of those chairs. Architect sits next to Zer0 and Claptrap on the left side. Max sits in the right side with Marisa and Aya who is close to him. Reimu sits in the front opposite to Remilia. At a moment, 2 figures appears, one of them is Sakuya and the other one is a butler. Both of them carrying food trays to each of the group. After all the food trays were served and filled up by sake except for Max who wants water and Aya too, everyone eats their meal.

"So these are your servant's right." Zer0 said.

"Sakuya is my head maid for this mansion. Butler spy is my head butler of this mansion." Remilia said.

"Is that all." Zer0 said.

"Well there's Patchouli Knowledge, Koakuma, and Magician Sniper in the library and Flandre in the basement." Remilia said. "Just don't go towards her."

"Why not." Zer0 said.

"Well she would play with you with danmaku." She said.

"Danmaku those things are hard to dodge, must not play with her." Zer0 said.

"But can Max play with her I was just curious." Claptrap said.

"Max who's Max." She said.

"The tall dude in the right." Claptrap pointed to Max.

"Why's that"

"Because he beated Meiling and dodges danmaku." Claptrap said.

"It's how he is mistress. He dodges almost everything including danmaku." Architect said.

"He's that type of power that no one knows what he is." Zer0 said. "I'm interested to dodging danmaku."

"Hey guys, I don't know what this Flandre is. But I will play with her once I ate this and wait for 30 mins. I can't play with her on a full stomach." Max said. "Aya you can have the rest I'm full." He give it to Aya.

"No thanks you can just give it to Architect." Aya said. Max gives it to Architect which he accepts.

"Ah right thanks for the meal anyways. Now I'll go and explore around this mansion."

"Wait Max. Before you could go I'll let Sakuya to do the tour for you." Remilia said.

"What mistress, what about Butler." Sakuya said.

"Butler will stay and help clean this place and the dishes. You should take a break ok."

"But this handsome person... It... Attracts me." Sakuya said.

"Just get use to see a handsome person Sakuya. Besides you got use to Butler Spy face."

"Yea but this person is exactly my age are you sure I can handle him."

"You only give him a tour that's all." Remilia said.

"Hey you girls are you done talking. I'm waiting here." Max said.

"Oh sorry about that Sakuya go on ahead." Remilia said.

"Hey Max before you go I just want to give you this." Aya give a kiss in the cheek on Max's face. "Have fun ok." It started to make Sakuya blush when she sees Aya kissing Max's cheek and turn her face to the left.

"Oh mate I think we found a couple." Architect said.

"What we're not couple. We're just friends that's all." Max said. "Anyways Sakuya let's get moving before I ended up being in a wedding zone." Sakuya didn't pay attention. "Uh Sakuya are you ok." Sakuya flinch.

"Oh sorry, just waiting for your conversation to be over."

"Well we better get moving. Let's go."

"Right then." Sakuya actives her time watch and sends him outside of the mansion. To them they disappear.

"Whoa what type of danmaku is that? A teleportation." Claptrap said.

"It's not teleportation. It's time stopping." Zer0 said.

"Whoa a time stopper, no wonder those echo recordings were here. They know that Hyperion is here. Isn't that right Butler Spy."

"Yes of course Claptrap. I know that Hyperion will be here so I time travel and see what's going on. I warn my mistress that Hyperion will be here for soon, so we prepare." He said.

"Alright I'll go to the library. Where is it?" Architect said.

"It's near the basement. If you could find it." Remilia said.

"I'll go to, I want to see all the books found in the library, I'm interested." Zer0 said.

"We'll see ya and thanks for the food Butler."

"Hey Aya are you finish." Claptrap said.

"Yea I just need to finish up the meat." Aya said. While Reimu and Marisa continues eating.

* * *

Sakuya tours Max about the mansions bedrooms, kitchen, main room, and the library. "Wow I can't believe someone owns a mansion for so long." Max said. "I don't get it why the mistress wants it here in Japan."

"Beats me I don't even know all about the mansion." Sakuya said. "Anyways moving on." After all the tour that Sakuya did. She notes that the mansion is big because of her power to manipulate space and time.

"Whoa I didn't know that you can manipulate space and time." Max said. "No wonder you make the mansion look big enough."

"It was all the days the work to make it big enough to impress my mistress." Sakuya said. "Anyways thanks for having a tour around the mansion."

"Thanks for letting me know about this place. See ya." Then Max runs off.

"Well that's taking care of. Let's see what I had to do next."

Max went to find the library as Sakuya told her it is located on the bottom of the mansion. He finally finds it. 'Man this place is huge, how many books are there.' He thought. He check on his surroundings that books are everywhere. Most of them are magic books, others use for stories, histories, and forbidden stuff. Max saw a figure who that appears to be holding 5 books and bat like wings on her back. "Um hey." The figure stops and looks to see a tall person.

"Yea what is it." The figure said.

"Where's the basement. I want to see Flandre." Max said.

"The basement is at the left door near Patchouli's desk. You should find a hallway that leads towards the basement." The figure said.

"Thanks, oh by the way what is your name?" Max asked.

"It's Koakuma it's nice to meet you."

"You too" And Max walks off to find the basement.

* * *

Architect looks around on a couple of books that he is interested in. He picks a book called An Ark that the Germans Thought. He reads on it and mutters himself. "The Germans were looking for this ark to make their army unstoppable huh. Then they end up open it and were killed by the ark interesting."

"You like that book huh." A voice said.

"You must be Magician sniper aren't you?" Architect knows that the voice was actually Magician sniper.

"Aye how do you know my name?" Magician said.

"I know by your echo recordings, how did you know that Hyperion will come here soon?" Architect said.

"Butler told me about it and I was preparing to fight them whenever they come mate." Magician said.

"Huh I was going do the same thing. Anyways you know Vault Hunters right."

"Yea Vault hunters who seek money, jobs, and deal with bad guys right."

"Of course they always want those to help others as will."

"Yea c'mon buddy I got some interested books I had for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Max is still looking for the door that leads to the hallway to the basement. What he finds instead was a person dress in pajamas who is reading something. Max knows that he doesn't want to disturb her, but the person says. "What is it?"

"Oh I'm looking for the hallway to the basement do you know where it is." Max said.

"So you are looking for Flandre is that correct."

"Yes I"m looking for her do you know where she is." She pointed to the door in the left side.

"Thanks" But before Max could open the door. The figure speaks.

"Your Max right, a person who dodges danmaku and have a skill that dodges everything right."

"Well yea and how did you know my name?" Max said.

"I'm Patchouli Knowledge the owner of this library. I study your ability that you fought with Meiling right. In that case you must be half human and half Space mum right."

"Space mum I've never heard of space mum who are they."

"Well space mums are humanoid taking mummies that live in space. They were immortal beings that live in the parallel universe mostly there guards of the universe and the parallel. They had the abilities called PEM (Periodic Elements Mana) that were so powerful that danmaku can't withstand their power."

"No wonder I can dodge those danmaku bullets easy. Those PEM abilities help me to dodge it right."

"Well your PEM is mostly focus on speed. So I guess you use kinetic to manipulate speed right."

"Well I am fast. And being a space mum that are immortal. Just makes me feel like I can survive through ages?"

"Yes of course space mum are immortal beings similar to Eridans."

"Eridans, so you mean I had some sort of connection to the vault."

"No only those who saw it. You just came before you crash here."

"I gotta admit that you were spying on me right. Well I gotta go find Flandre. Thanks for the info." He open the door and left in the hallway.

"Max huh. A half-human half-space mum who has the ability of speed interesting. But how in the world did his power increase." She continues back reading.

Max keeps on walking and walking until he finds stairs which could lead to the basement. 'I think that's it. This is where Flandre is.' He thought. He walks down the stairs and finds duo doors. He opens it slowly. 'Man this place is dark I need a flashlight.' He pulls out his flashlight and turns it on. What he finds was a complete mess, but what disturb him are corpses. 'What is this' He checks on each of the bodies. The bodies were in fact bandits that have been eaten. 'Bandits, why were bandits doing in here and why are they being eaten.' He soon finds lots of corpse's piles up most are bandits and civilians. He covers his mouth 'Oh man what is this. What type of person eats all of this and places them in the pile.' Then he notices something. 'Wait did Flandre did this? If so then why in the world did she eat all of this. Ah I don't want to see it.' He later finds a casket on the bed. 'This must be Flandre's bed, but do I dare take a look at it.' He slowly walks and opens the casket slowly. He finds nothing in it. 'What the then that means.' Lights were on.

Max see a small figure who is holding a panda stuffed animal, with rainbow wings on her back. On her other hand she seems to be hiding it. "Who are you?"

"I should know you first." Max said. Flandre's stomach's growls indicating that she's hungry.

"I'm Flandre Scarlet have you ate." A figure said.

"Yes I did ate it." Max said.

"What did you eat?"

"Meat, potato, and-"

"Meat." Flandre interrupted. Max notice something on her hand was an arm. 'Is that an arm?' Max thought.

"I never seen someone who is a human rather than Marisa and Sakuya. They seem nice to me, but you. You may be nice but I can sense the appetite of you." Flandre said. 'Wait appetite, so that means she must be the one who eaten them.' Max thought.

"I was bored and hungry, no one to play with. But finally I've found someone who can play with me." She backs out on Max and then points to him and shoots her orb like danmaku.

"Whoa." Max dodges it. But that makes Flandre laugh and claps her hand.

"Yayyy you dodge it."

"What the heck a danmaku at me." But then Max notice that something was wrong.

"I'm hungry, I wanted to eat something. No food, no fun, no nothing. But I'm so hungry I couldn't take it. I want to eat someone, I want to have fun. And you are one of it." She let's go on her panda, brings out an arm and eats it. 'Oh man she's eating it so fast.' Max thought. Flandre finishes eating the arm.

"Your next." Flandre said. 'So she was the one who has eaten those corpses. Great now I'm facing a manic cannibal.' Max thought.

**A/N: Randomness is random. Space mum, Flandre being a cannibal vampire. And others. Yea creative thinking I have. Fanfiction is fanfiction and story is story.**


	11. Max vs Flandre

**Chapter 8 Max vs. Flandre**

Zer0 observes his surroundings. "Hmmmm, tons of books, so many to choose." He then finds a book that says 'characters of Gensokyo.' "This book might come in handy." He reads it, which actually scans it, because Zer0 does not read. Instead he scans it and automatically knows what it is. "Huh so many of them, including some recent ones, like Sumireko Usami. Interesting." Then he heard a noise coming from somewhere. "What is that? Sounds like trouble, must see." He moves to find the sound.

Architect and Magician were busy reading their favorite book, when they heard a noise. "What is that mate." Architect said.

"Sounds like trouble mate. What could it be?" Magician said. They went to find where it is.

Patchouli knows that Flandre and Max were fighting. So she decides to call a Scarlet spy and tells him to be warn that Flandre is battling with Max. So he did, and alerts the others that there's a battle going on.

* * *

"It seems that Max is battling Flandre huh. Man Max wants to know what she's up to." Butler said.

"I wonder if he's ok. I don't want to see him hurt." Sakuya said.

"Don't worry about that Sakuya. Max has the ability to dodge almost everything right. So everything is going to be ok. Let him handle her."

"Yea, but it is wired that Flandre choose a fight for him. I promise her not to use danmaku at strangers after gotten beat up by Reimu. Maybe she forgot about it."

* * *

"Hey Patchouli, was it that noise. Sounds like there's a battle going on." Magician said.

"Probably Max fighting Flandre. But I never seen her fighting anyone before. Sakuya told her to make friends not by showing off their danmaku. But by talking." Patchouli said.

"It's weird mate. Maybe she forgot all about." Architect said.

"No mate it's different. Flandre promise not to use danmaku at stranger. But however we never see her battle since Reimu came." Magician said. "She never forgets."

"It's weird when she wanted battle by broadness. I wonder why." Patchouli said.

"Where is that noise?" Zer0 said.

"Ah you scare me mate." Magician said.

"Hey Zer0 that noise is coming from Max and Flandre battling." Architect said.

"Is Max in trouble, we need to help him." Zer0 said.

"Who's that guy?" Magician said.

"That's Zer0 a Vault Hunter like me." Architect said.

"A Vault Hunter. Those guys seek for money and save the world from the vault right." Patchouli said.

"Of course that's how Vault Hunter is. Anyways we need to find Max and Flandre, where are they." Architect said.

"That door here. I'll follow you ok." Patchouli said.

* * *

Meanwhile; Reimu, Marisa, Aya, and Claptrap. We're at a living room just relaxing and waiting for Remilia to come. "So how long are we going to wait until Remilia came." Claptrap said.

"I don't know, but she has to hurry up. I'm getting impatient here." Reimu said.

"Man I can't believe I had to stay here with you guys." Marisa said.

"We had you to stay here to prevent you from stealing. Otherwise you will be in the wanted list." Claptrap said.

"Well it's not stealing I'm just borrowing that's all." Marisa said.

"I'm borrrrrred." Aya complain. "Why did we have to wait?"

"We have to wait for Remilia to come, but she's taking forever." Reimu said. Suddenly the door opens dramatically.

"It's an emergency." A spy said. "There's a battle going on at the mansion."

"What!" All of them said.

"There's a battle going where?" Aya said.

"We don't know, but we do know that there was a battle between Max and Flandre."

"Max. Oh no is he okay." Aya said.

"We can't find their location. We just have to get close to it."

"Oh great Flandre really. Yea yea she's a pain, but I can handle her." Reimu said.

"We must save my minion friends." Claptrap said. "Oh and make sure that I'm prepare to get bullet squash. Because I can't handle danmaku." They all went to help Max.

* * *

Architect, Zer0, Magician, and Patchouli. Search to find Max and Flandre somewhere in the mansion. Architect calls Max. "Hey Max where are you." Architect said.

Max responds. "In the east hall. And I need some help here; she's had an appetite on me."

"Ok. Max is in the east hall." Architect said.

"What did he say?" Zer0 said.

"He said he needs some help. Plus he said 'she's had an appetite on me.'" Architect said.

"Appetite, how in the world did she have and ability to eat human. That's not what Flandre is." Patchouli said.

"Well whatever it is something is wrong with her." Architect said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max is still running away from Flandre. He hide under the table. "Man facing a female psycho, who's just a kid, is still after me. Why? Did I smell good?" He's waiting for Flandre to be gone which her response.

"Come here you coward, I'm only going to eat you." Flandre said.

'Man she's insane. How in the world will I fight her back if she keeps spamming her danmaku, and cloning herself?' Max thought. But apparently Flandre finds Max under the table. "Oh crap."

"Come over at my face you coward." Flandre said who starts to fire more bullets to him, while he dodges.

"Hey guys need help over here, she's gone so insane." Max said loudly. Flandre came to a stop when she was covered by water.

"Hey Max you ok mate." Architect said who is running to Max.

"Yea I'm ok, what took you so long." Max said.

"We didn't know where you are, because you move from the east to the large room. So we found you." Architect said.

"What is this, a kid, a powerful kid that no one could have won?" Zer0 said. "I sense something is wrong with her."

"Flandre you promise to Sakuya not to hurt anyone right. Well what did you do now?" Patchouli said.

"Promise I never had a promise. I just want to fill my guts with people in it." Flandre said. "And I want them crying."

"Flandre you never said those words. Where did you get it?" Patchouli asked.

"I might've think I know why. Flandre's been acting like a psycho. There must be some kind of switch up personality on her, and I think what's causing its some kind of Eridium being put on her." Architect said. "Don't worry, were not going to kill her. We just need to feed it to Max's power."

"But why's that?" Magician said.

"We have to weaken her first. What weakness does she have?"

"She's weak to light and water. Fire and dark does not work for her." Magician said.

"Then that's it. We show weaken her with water element, unfortunately we don't have light. But Fortunately, I have a cryo weapon to slow her down. But fighting her will need some help. Max can you use your cryo grenades at her."

"Well I'm fast yes. What for?"

"Use it so you have the advantage to knock her out first, and then use your ability to suck all the eridium out of her ok." Architect said.

"Oh right then."

"Magician, you and Patchouli will distract her. Using all your elements that are weak to her. So that it slows her down ok."

"Got it mate."

"Zer0 don't kill her, but distract her ok. Use a cryo weapon so that Max can be able to get close to her. If she see's Max protect him ok."

"As you wish."

"Alright mate go with the plan and return her to normal ok."

"Yea." Everyone went into action according to Architect's plan. While Reimu, Marisa, Aya, Claptrap, Remilia, Sakuya, and Butler watch them in the balcony.

"Are they going to be ok miss?" Sakuya said.

"Oh they're going to be ok Sakuya. Facing my sister who's a psycho is fun to watch." Remilia said.

"Hey Sakuya about the mistress." Butler whisper. "She's suppose to care for her sister, but seeing her like that isn't her. She's supposed to be worried."

"Maybe is that eridium on her. Or is it alcohol."

"Alcohol isn't the one. Eridium must be the one. She's been like that today and forcefully told our maids and Scarlets to do something for her. Isn't our command to do things for them?"

"You're right, but we need to figure out how to return her to her normal self."

Now back in action. Flandre being hit by some cryos, is still not enough to weaken her for Max to get. She begins to clone herself after Patchouli's spell cards expired.

"Dang this is trouble mate." Architect said. Flandre begins spazzing bullets everywhere making everyone to take cover. But Flandre's clone is the problem, making it difficult for them to dodge and hide. Architect trying his best to dodge and shoot the real Flandre, but couldn't be able to withstand Flandre's attack and couldn't find the real one. Patchouli actives her Royal Flare to take out the clones and stuns Flandre. All the others shoot her with cryo. "Max now is your chance."

"Yea" Max runs as fast as he can to catch a stunned Flandre. But Flandre regains conscious from the stun. Almost hit Max with her fist, instead Max hit her back causing her to slam to the wall. "Well that was close. Almost got me there." Max then walk to her, and place his hand to her heart. All the eridium came out of her body and into Max's body. Which Max then gain an ability same thing as Flandre. "Cool I can use danmaku just like Flandre."

"Whoa my minion gains a copy ability from Flandre. This is surprising." Claptrap said.

"I'm going to take a picture and write a report from this." She comes done and takes pictures of almost everything that she saw from the battle. "The battle between the Vault Hunters and Flandre was an amazing action. I'm putting this down on my notes and Max's copy ability too." Aya said.

"What the Aya where you come from?" Max said. All of them look at the top and sees Butler, Remilia, Sakuya, at the left. While on the right are Reimu, Marisa, and Claptrap.

"Hey there minion. How's it going?" Claptrap said.

"What Claptrap, Reimu, Marisa you watch us from up top." Max said.

"I wanted to help. But you guys can handle her since you got that big brain of yours." Reimu said.

"By the way where did you get the copy ability?" Magician asked.

"It works if I touch a person's heart. It also sucks eridium to me so that I gain a powerful danmaku." Max said.

"Interesting, a Vault Hunter with a copy ability, very impressive." Zer0 said. Noticeably Flandre began to move which Max back away.

"Wh..What happen? Why am I here?" Flandre said confused.

"Oh she's back to normal mate." Architect said. "Also sorry about the mess."

"Oh no worries mate. I'll let the Scarlets do the job." Magician said.

Suddenly there was an explosion going on at the mansion. "What the hell." Butler said.

"Mr. Butler, Mrs. Sakuya." The maid fairy said. "We're being invaded by the robots."

"Oh no. Hyperion must've found us right. Send your maid fairies to battle and The Scarlets to battle ok." Butler said

"Yes sir."

"Vault Hunters we need your help to defend this mansion ok."

"What Hyperion is here?" Max said.

"Yes Hyperion is here. Now go and defend for us."

"Wait but what about the allies that we want you to join." Claptrap said.

"Will worry about that later ok."

**A/N: I just made a short battle of Max vs. Flandre, Probably because I was rushing since it is so hard to think and the story not being accurate. So now Hyperion has found the mansion. What do they want from it?**


End file.
